On the Rocks
by Ki Ai Sky
Summary: Rin and Sesshomaru face the obstacles of young love, while Inuyasha and Kagome try to deny their chemistry, covering it with superficial hatred. After a one night stand at a family function, can Kagome and Inuyasha hide what happened and ignore their feelings and developing friendship? AU. (Rin/Sessh in the beginning & Kag/Inu prominent pairing later)
1. Initiation

**Author's Note: **This is my latest project, which I'm personally very excited for. This is an AU story, and all of your questions will hopefully be answered as it progresses slowly. Pairings will be obvious given time. If there are any questions, please feel free to message me! This is On the Rocks, and it's going to be a bumpy ride.

_Special thanks to my beta, **KneeSan**! Your intellect is beautiful, and you keep me inspired to write. Thank you!_

**On the Rocks**  
Chapter One: Initiation  
Ki Ai Sky

The steam from the bathroom was flowing freely from the open door as a young woman with dark, wet hair emerged, scantily clad in a soft, fluffy white towel. She ran quickly to her bedroom, trying to avoid the eyes of her younger teenage cousin. After closing her bedroom door, she used the towel to soak up the loose water from her hair and body. She rolled the towel on her head, fashioning it like a turban.

_Too sexy, too skimpy, too grandma…_ she mused, rummaging through her undergarments. Just because it was her first day of work didn't mean she had dress completely conservative underneath.

She picked out a pair of matching white lace bra and panties. Clean and a little salacious, she decided. She briefly glanced at her alarm clock, checking to make sure that she still had plenty of time. She went to her dresser, opening the drawer where she kept her newly supplied work clothes and began perusing her options.

"Rin!" her other cousin's voice bellowed from down the stairs. "I made you breakfast, so come eat it before Souta does!"

Rin perked up at the thought of a freshly made breakfast. Kagome's cooking topped the charts as far as she was concerned, and many others for that matter. She knew that she wasn't kidding about Souta eating everything. That boy ate like a horse, and if she wasn't quick she would miss out!

"Coming! Be right down!" Rin called back, pulling the top set of scrubs from her drawer. Undoing her towel turban, she threw on the bubblegum pink pants and shirt and spared a glance in the mirror. She smiled at her reflection, trying to shove aside her nerves and excitement. She ran her brush through her hair briskly.

She stepped into the hallway, shaking out her wet hair some more with her fingers, when she was assaulted with numerous decadent aromas that belonged to all of her favorite foods. She bounded down the staircase excitedly and into the kitchen with her mouth beginning to water.

On the table were stacks of cinnamon-sugar pancakes, a basket overflowing with banana nut muffins, freshly cut pineapple and blueberries, crisp bacon, a large pitcher of hand-squeezed orange juice, and fresh-brewed coffee. Her cousin definitely knew what she was doing in the kitchen.

"Wow, Kagome! You didn't have to go all out for me!" Rin exclaimed, pleasantly surprised at the other woman's efforts. Rin's stomach grumbled happily in anticipation of what was to come.

"Oh please, it's your first day at your new job. Of course I'm going to make you a special breakfast!" Kagome smiled at her cousin, taking off her dirty apron to join her. "I am a strong advocate for breakfast being the most important meal of the day," she smirked.

Rin looked at the already large pile of dishes that was built up next to the sink. She frowned sympathetically to her cousin's plight. Kagome followed her gaze and rolled her eyes. She never minded washing dishes; it was almost relaxing.

The sounds of another person coming down the stairs drew both of their attentions. The smile on the young man's face when he entered the kitchen said it all.

"Alright, more for me! You know the drill; if you don't have it on your plate, it isn't safe from my mouth," Souta commented, shoveling a whole pancake into his mouth before grabbing a plate and loading it with food.

Rin hurriedly grabbed a plate, loading it as best she could so that Souta didn't take everything. Kagome grabbed a warm muffin and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"You'll be able to drop me off, right?" Rin addressed Kagome, cutting her pancake into bite-sized portions. She spared another glance at the kitchen clock, her anxiety growing little by little as each minute passed.

"Yup," Kagome murmured through a bite of banana nut goodness.

"Kags, why can't you cook like this for me every morning?" Souta asked with his mouth full of pancake, unwilling to stop eating to comment. "I'd love you forever, best sister ever."

"Souta, don't talk with your mouth full," Mama Higurashi scolded her son as she joined her family in the kitchen. She was dressed in a tasteful black-skirted suit, obviously prepared for a meeting. She grabbed a coffee cup and filled it to the brim.

"Morning, Aunt Mikoto," Rin said cheerfully as Mama sat down at the table with the rest of her family.

"Good morning, Rin. Are you ready for your first day of work?" Mama responded. She met her niece's eye with a reassuringly warm smile. Having watched over the young woman for the past several years with a close eye, she could sense the apprehension wrapping around her.

"Not yet," she gestured to her wet hair. "I don't know if today counts as my first real day because it's partly orientation," Rin recalled the schedule she'd been emailed. She was to meet with the charge nurse and be shown around the hospital first then go to security and pose for her ID card; she'd be lucky if she was able to even work a few hours on the floor. She needed to look her best if she was going to be stuck with the same photo for the next five years.

"That sounds like it's gonna suck," Souta swallowed loudly before gulping down his orange juice like a machine. Mama narrowed her eyes at her son's language but said nothing; cursing was a battle she'd been losing for a long time.

"You're telling me," Rin sighed nervously between bites of pancake. She greedily drank her cup of coffee when she realized she might get so bored that she drifted off. Caffeinate in order to stay awake, she reasoned. She reached to pour herself a second cup, when she was stopped.

"Uh-uh, you get creepy when you're hyper," Kagome pulled the coffee pot away from her cousin and placed it between herself and Mama.

"Oh please, I do not," Rin snorted, trying to reach across the table for her dark-roasted guilty pleasure. Her hands were quickly swatted away by both Mama and Kagome. She frowned heavily.

"Spring break, Rin, spring break," Kagome quickly reminded her cousin of a very dark night in their recent past when Rin had one too many spiked energy drinks and went a little too wild.

"Oooh," Rin acquiesced, remembering the pictures from the night she barely remembered. "But those don't count! This is just coffee!" she tried reaching again, but was denied once more.

"Do we really have to remind you of your college all-nighters?" Kagome countered; Rin stared at her with a confused look. "Rin, you would call me at 4 A.M. to tell me how much you wished you could major in time travel. You made your roommate cry because you wouldn't stop stealing her blankets off her in her sleep."

"She was wimpy anyways," Rin scoffed, trying to change the topic away from Rin's caffeinated disasters so that she could trick her family into passing her the pot when they weren't paying attention. She didn't think her actions were too crazy, but then again, she was high on caffeine at the time.

"Sit wherever you like whenever you find the time, we tend to be busy during the day. Calms down a little at night," the charge nurse explained; her tone was short and bored. Her scrutinizing red eyes looked Rin over for the fifth time that morning. The older woman had to visibly hide her sneer with a frown. "No one likes new nurses, so stay out of the way. Doctors know best, you should probably keep your mouth shut. No one cares if you think you're right; doctors normally are."

Rin raised her hand to politely object, but was cut off yet again when Kagura started walking.

"Everyone works on staggered shifts. You'll get your schedule later; lunch and dinner are at twelve and six. When I eat, you don't. Seniority rules 'round here," she continued as she walked briskly down the halls with Rin hot on her heels.

"Lockers are in here. Nurses' on the far left, technicians and interns in the middle, and surgeons and doctors on the far right. Find an open one, put a lock on it. Keep your valuables at home; shit goes missing during the lulls. I don't care about cell phones, but if it rings and the doctors catch you, they might."

Rin frowned but kept her mouth shut. She had quickly realized that the demoness didn't care what she had to say or about answering her questions. Kagura didn't introduce Rin to anyone, and no one really approached Rin. They continued on their fast tour; she was shown the storage rooms where linens and extra supplies were kept, the different wards in the hospital like same-day surgery and ob-gyn and others, the cafeteria, among others. She was dropped off like a child at daycare when they reached the security office.

"It's wonderful to meet you," the gray-haired man smiled happily at the new nurse. Rin, who was finally happy to talk to a friendly face, gratefully smiled back. "I'm Saul and that sack of bones over there is Danny."

"Hey!" a slightly younger man called from his chair. Danny had a very scruffy red beard that touched the collar of his uniform.

"First day is never fun. Why don't you go take a look in that mirror over there and we'll take your picture," Saul offered as he pointed toward the small wall-mounted mirror.

Rin stepped over to it and readjusted her hair, glad that was able to look presentable for her photo. She fluffed her hair and practiced her smile. Her warm brown eyes stared into themselves, glancing over their dark lining to make sure that her make-up was still flawless.

"I'm ready for my close up," Rin laughed, turning to the men with a bright smile plastered on her face.

Moments later the camera flashed, and her ID was in the process of being printed. The security guards had given her a large stack of paperwork that she needed to fill out regarding insurance and her licensing. Saul and Danny chatted amiably with the young dark-haired woman.

"Don't let Miss Kagura give you a hard time," Saul advised from the comfort of his desk chair. "The first few weeks are always rough. She's a demon, and even though she doesn't look it, she's been here a while."

"She seems really…"

"She's a downright bitch," Danny gruffly commented, frowning deeply. Rin stifled a chuckle, able to understand the man's resentment.

"Maybe a little," Rin conceded as she continued writing down her information. "But, everyone can't be rude, right?"

"Oh no, of course not! Most people are really kind," the gray-haired security guard acknowledged. "The nurses vary in each ward, and the doctors… well you'll have to decide on your own."

"I'll keep that in mind," Rin half-listened as she was reading her forms.

Rin flipped over the paper she was completing regarding family health insurance. Her smile saddened when she began answering it. The information for her parents she left blank. There was no need for people who were dead to have health insurance anyhow. For her emergency contacts she wrote down Aunt Mikoto and Kagome. They were the only family she had left, not counting Souta because he was too young. It had been a long time since the accident and she'd had a long time to recover, but she still missed them sometimes. Today was one of those times. She wished her parents were there to wish her good luck on her first day. She knew they were proud of her wherever they were.

"The senior nurses tend to haze the newer ones," Danny informed, drawing Rin from her thoughts.

"Haze?" she asked incredulously.

"Stealing, screwing up their charts, making the nurses do ridiculous chores," Shen listed randomly. "The things they do are innocent enough, but they're still enough to upset new nurses, make their first few weeks mildly difficult."

"Sometimes phones go missing for a few hours," Danny added. "They're always returned, but the culprits aren't found."

Rin was rendered speechless: grown adults were acting like children.

This was Rin's job, and these petty senior nurses were going to fuck with her? How could they be trusted to take care of the sick, wounded, and dying if they were busy screwing with their own? Rin swallowed the foul words that were on the tip of her tongue; her disgust evident on her face. She was determined to find out who was doing this and chew them out. And if they took something of hers… well, there would be blood.

"One young nurse had to reorganize the supply room alphabetically, only to be told by one of the administrators that she screwed everything up. She was written up and was cleaning bedpans for three weeks," Danny mused while he watched over his monitors.

"Who on earth ordered that?"

"Kagura," the redhead snorted with obvious distaste.

"Don't worry, Miss Rin!" Saul attempted to reassure the young dark-haired woman. "It's never anything too troublesome."

"Uh-huh," Rin murmured, returning to her boring paperwork. She definitely had a lot to get used to around Northern Chicago Hospital.

The guardsmen provided friendly conversation, obviously trying to help Rin out. By the time she finished her paperwork, it was nearly noon. Danny willingly escorted Rin back to the emergency department so that she could continue on with her day. She offered her thanks for the redhead's help and wished him good day.

* * *

**ON THE ROCKS**

* * *

Rin tentatively took an empty seat in one of the nurse's stations. The mellow bustle of working nurses allowed Rin to take a sigh of relief. Her day was only getting started considering she worked sixteen hour shifts, so she was going to get a chance to do her job. She had twelve more to go.

The doors to the emergency department suddenly burst open as two paramedics wheeled in a young girl whose shoulder was covered in gauze, but dark red blood still seeped through. Rin leapt out of her chair, caught by surprise.

"All yours," Kagura thrust report sheets into her human subordinate's arms before she walked down the hall.

Rin scrambled to catch the clipboard and ran to the paramedics.

"Eight year old girl got attacked by a dog during recess, severe bleeding from bites," the first paramedic informed her, handing her his paperwork that contained as much info as they could gather. "Mom was notified and is on her way from work."

Rin quickly glanced over the field report and started her assessment.

"Hi, Hannah," Rin addressed the frightened little girl. "My name is Rin, I'm a nurse. We're going do everything we can to make it all better, okay?" The girl's whimpering began to slow in response to Rin's soothing tone.

"Where's my mommy?" the little blonde asked as she sniffled, wiping at her tears with her good arm.

"She'll be here soon, I promise," Rin assured her.

The paramedics carefully, but quickly, transferred the child from the cot to the bed. Rin was then able to continue her proceedings.

"Page the pediatric doctor," Rin ordered the paramedics as she applied a blood pressure cuff and reevaluated her patient's stats.

She recorded her findings and moved on to the wound in question. She gently peeled back the gauze wrappings to see the damage. There were several deep gashes in the poor child's shoulder that were bleeding steadily. Rin set the used bandaging into a waste pan. She pulled a bottle of saline from a cabinet.

"I need to rewash your wounds, okay? This might sting a little, but it's going to keep you from getting sick. I promise, I'm not going to hurt you." The child nodded as her crying began to cease. Rin quickly uncapped the bottle and addressed her first patient.

"Get the hell outta my way!"

"You wouldn't believe the nerve of this asshole!" Rin's voice rang from the cell phone at her ear.

Kagome had texted her cousin on her break to ask how her day was going, but she didn't expect to get a very enraged phone call from her. Kagome took a deep breath; this was gonna be a long conversation. She knew the guy had to have been incredibly out of line for her cheerful cousin to snap like this.

"So he just shoved you out of the way and took over?" Kagome tried to clarify.

"The demon prick practically threw me out of the room! She was my patient!" Rin seethed. "How dare he!"

"Give the fucker a piece of your mind!" Kagome encouraged as she washed her utensils. Just because the guy was a doctor didn't mean that he could walk over everyone else. Kagome couldn't stand arrogant guys like that. She was tired of it and she wasn't going to stand for it. Who cares if he's a demon? It made him no better or worse than anyone else.

"You're damn right I will! Silver-haired bastard needs it." Rin snarled back. "Treating me like I'm incompetent! I earned my right to be there!" her venom coating every word.

Rin took a deep breath, trying to release her anger and frustration. She took a lock of her thick dark hair and twirled it around her finger.

Needing to distract herself further, she quickly changed the subject. "How's your day, Kagome?"

"Well…" Kagome thought. "It's been pretty uneventful here. All we've done is prepare the long run items: marinades, slow roast, and bread. We've got to do busy work until at least three for things to pick up, but when they do…."

"I get your point," Rin acknowledged her momentary lapse in thought. Rin was slightly jealous that Kagome had such a wonderful job that she loved so much. Rin wasn't going to complain though; she would grow to love her job, she believed, in due time. She just had to prove herself and stop letting people walk all over her.

Rin chuckled softly. Kagome could practically hear Rin's smirk over the phone as she asked "Is Shippo still giving you a hard time?"

"Ugh," she groaned, thinking of the young redheaded teen who constantly sought her affections. "Don't get me started, Rin. He just won't take a hint! The kid's barely out of high school. I'm not _that_ desperate!" She inwardly cringed recalling the boy's advances towards her. He'd had the audacity to flirt with her every time their shifts overlapped. The young waiter was constantly sneaking into the kitchen just to attempt to get Kagome's affections.

"He almost slapped my ass earlier, the little shit. Thankfully, Kouga caught him just in time and practically chased him out with a rolling pin," Kagome said, rolling her eyes. At least the very handsome wolf-demon was around to make sure the fox kept his hands to himself.

"Maybe you should talk to Hector?" Rin offered, thinking that maybe Kagome's boss would intervene and push the youth in the right direction.

"I don't want to get him in trouble," Kagome replied. "I'd feel terrible if he lost his job because of his little crush on me. Besides, I can't help it if he has great taste!"

"Can't blame him there," Rin laughed. "I guess you could try to just talk to the kid?"

"I suppose," Kagome agreed, but she didn't want to. She'd tried ordering herself flowers to trick him into thinking she had a special someone, but that didn't work. The young fox demon probably assumed they were from her mother; he wasn't too bright. She tried asking him about the girls in his classes and if he was going to pursue any of them. He just responded by stating that he was into older women, followed by a not-so-subtle wink. Kagome sighed, knowing that she didn't have any other real options other than confronting Shippo.

Kouga had offered to tell the kitsune to back off, but she politely declined each time. This was her problem, and she was going to take care of it…eventually.

"See any cute doctors?"

"The prick was attractive, but that mouth is enough to turn anyone off. Even you, Kagome, I swear. I haven't been able to do much so far, but there's always time. I have a few more hours left in my shift, so maybe I'll get lucky!"

"Fingers crossed for the both of us," Kagome prayed. She and Rin didn't get out very much since they lived at Mama's house. Kagome had moved back home after her father died nearly two years ago. The two cousins were close, and Mama kept a close eye on them. "Don't forget, Sunday we're going apartment hunting!"

The two young women were finally going to get their first place together. Rin hadn't wanted to move out until she came into her inheritance at twenty-five and had a stable job. She was finally going to begin her true adult life. Sure, she was starting a bit late, but beggars can't be choosers.

"Alright, I won't! I'm going to head back to work. It's going to be a long night," Rin sighed loudly.

"Oh you'll be fine. I'll bring you back dessert," Kagome bribed Rin with the promise of something wonderfully sweet. "Don't forget to give that asshole hell!"

* * *

**A/N**: This is just where things just begin to get interesting. I'm trying to write chapters ahead of time, to update regularly enough. I have big plans for these characters. I don't have any major OCs as of yet, none planned either. Thanks for reading thus far. I'm not going to bother with Japanese suffixes because I'm not going to pretend to get it right and screw something up. I apologize if this upsets anyone!

This story will be set in Chicago because I've never been to Tokyo, and I would prefer to write about places I'm familiar with. Chicago is a beautiful city and will suffice nicely as the backdrop to this piece.

**Next**: Mistaken


	2. Mistaken

**Author's Note: **Here we are again. This is going to be an Inuyasha and Kagome piece, but we have yet to get there. The point of view will jump around quite a bit throughout this story as I get more and more into writing it. Sometimes it will base around Rin, other times the other main characters. All of this leads up to the main plot, which is a long way coming. But don't think that this isn't important. I'll do my best to keep it interesting!  
_Special thanks to _**KneeSan**_! _**  
**April, 2013

**On the Rocks**  
Chapter Two: Mistaken  
Ki Ai Sky

"Fuck!" he growled under his breath.

This was one of the worst days he'd had in a while. His car had gotten a flat tire on the way to work, and now not only was Sesshomaru being a bigger prick than usual, but he was dragging ass. He'd been scheduled for twenty-four hour shifts this whole month from four to four, and he didn't like this shit one bit. He'd work for a whole day and then have one off. Hard as he tried, he couldn't manage to sweet talk his way out of it. His head was pounding; he prayed it didn't become a migraine.

_BEEP_.

Inuyasha grabbed his pager and glanced at the message. He rolled his eyes, and started his brisk walk towards the emergency department. How he'd become a pediatric specialist, he wasn't exactly sure. Something about children just clicked with him. Maybe it was because he was slightly childish himself. Or maybe it was because he lacked the patience to deal with the absolute bullshit that came from adult mouths. Children saw him as Superman. He could do anything and was able to save the day, a real hero.

Sure, he tended to be crass, but that wasn't true when it came to his children. He would do anything for those pups. He wasn't a father figure, but he just couldn't seem to be able to say no to them. Perhaps that was how he'd come to be one of the best pediatric surgeons in the world.

He was willing to say yes to those that others turned away, to the lost causes. He performed risky surgeries left and right, and dammit some of them paid off. He'd managed to save numerous lives because he just couldn't bear to send them away. He'd lost just as many if not more, but that didn't dismay him in the slightest. He gave his damnedest for each and every kid.

He flung open the ER doors powerfully, sparing a glance at Kagura. The demoness tilted her head toward room nine, sneering at him all the while. Inuyasha could smell the strong scent blood and tears as he proceeded quickly. He frowned, ignoring the head nurse.

Walking through the open door, he took his first look at the little girl. _Shoulder bite, severe bleeding_, he observed robotically. Years upon years of schooling and practice and experience had drilled within him a ritual that he followed with each case. He scanned the dark haired woman in the pink scrubs. His impatience took over when he realized that the nurse attempting to clean her wound was new. He didn't have time for her to fuck around trying to figure shit out when he was trying to save the pup.

"Get the hell outta my way!" he snapped irritably, taking the bottle of saline from the startled dark-haired young woman. "Up, out," he pointed to her, and tilted his head to the door. He wasn't usually so blatantly rude, but he didn't have time to teach. These were his kids, and he was gonna keep them from continuing to be in pain. _Fucking Kagura_, he thought angrily. He knew she did this on purpose just to screw with him.

"Excuse me?" the nurse choked out, her bewilderment evident.

Inuyasha turned to address her, finally getting a view of her. She was quite pretty, he would admit. If he really was an asshole, he'd fuck her. Too bad he was for the most part, tied down with Kikyo, and he wasn't a cheating bastard. Dog demons were unbelievably loyal.

He bent close to her, so that the little girl wouldn't hear what he was going to say.

"I don't have time to train incompetent nurses, now get the hell out before I pick you up and throw you out the door on your ass," he said in a low voice with narrowed eyes before he turned his attention back to the girl. He needed to stop this bleeding or else her vitals would quickly start to drop. He could hear the woman's disgusted and angry snort as she stormed out.

_Whatever, not like I care if she hates me_.

"Hi sweetie, my name is Dr. Takahashi. I'm going to wash out your bite and fix you right up. Don't worry, we're going to take good care of you, okay?" he smiled kindly at her, hoping to get her to relax. He watched as her eyes lit up despite her pain and fear as they fell upon the delicate appendages on top of his head: his ears. Kids fawned over them; the adorable white-furred dog ears helped to distract the kids from their pain while he did his job.

He poured the saline over the wound quickly, the run-off liquid draining into a container. He used her preoccupation to his advantage, working quickly to take care of her injury. He treated it to prevent infection, noting that it was only a slight penetration of the muscle, no major arterial or venous damage. The bite didn't reach down to her bone, which would have been extremely painful. He could smell that the dog that bit her was not rabid, he nearly sighed with relief. These pups were his life, and he was grateful that this one didn't have it any worse than she did.

"Don't even think about it," he growled lightly, seeing the uninjured arm reaching for one of his ears. She pulled back her arm immediately as she giggled for being caught. "What's your name?" he asked as he worked.

He ripped open several packets of sterile gauze.

"Hannah," she whispered through her tears. He knew he needed to calm her down in order to gain her trust and treat her easily.

"Hannah, do you like doggies?" Inuyasha smiled, as he packed the gauze on the grievance. He internally laughed at his question. _She better like dogs_, he thought mentally rolling his golden eyes.

Okay this part I questioned when I read it- if she *just* got bit by a dog, it's not likely she's going to be so thrilled about strange dogs, or strange dog-demons who were mean.

Technically, Inuyasha being part dog and whole asshole when he came in that room should have the girl at least close to tears and shying away from him with apprehension. He walked into a friendly atmosphere and angrily forced the gentle face helping Hannah out, so she should need some reassurance before just readily allowing Mr. Angry Stranger Man to see her. I could understand overlooking that Inuyasha is half-dog demon, but kids react with fear more quickly than other emotions and so a child dog-bite victim would develop a fear of dogs until reassured otherwise.

She might have answered his question "Not anymore," "I did," "No" or even just looking away. That would have been a good opportunity for Inuyasha to show some compassion and say "Oh come on, not all dogs are bad, I bet you liked them before today."

I would have actually used this conversation to get her comfortable around Inuyasha after his outburst. It would clarify his claims that he's so good with children, understands them, understands the difference in how you treat children and adults, and show that he has some empathy for the girl (and for how he just kicked the nurse out in front of her). Maybe Inuyasha would see her reaction (holding a sheet up to her face, looking afraid and trying to hide), and go from there to reassure her. He would ask "Hannah, do you like doggies?" and she could say "Not anymore, they bite." Then he could reassure her by saying he won't bite her and that he's there to wash her up and fix her bite. After seeing her relax, but still keeping her eyes on his ears, he should twitch them around to make her smile. Then I think he should continue the conversation with her and clean her up, but after she tries to reach for her ears and he growls, I think she would react by retracting her hand and maybe widening her eyes? Then Inuyasha would grumble that she could pet just one and smile at her, making her giggle as she reaches up again. After that, she would immediately relax and start talking about her dog.

"I don't know anymore," the little girl sniffled. "The scary one bit me."

Inuyasha paused his ministrations, looking the little girl in the eyes with a soft expression. He pointed to his ears with one gloved finger.

"What do these look like?"

"Doggy ears," she whispered in response.

"That means that dogs have to listen to me. I'll tell 'em all they have to be nice to you, okay?"

"Will they really listen?"

"Of course they will; I'm a dog demon." Hannah smiled, having visibly relaxed. "I bet you have a doggy at home, right?" he could smell it on her.

If only Sesshomaru could hear him now. Sessh would have rung him up by his balls for insulting his heritage like this. Inu-youkai were one of the strongest, oldest types of demons around. Here he was, comparing them to house pets- to simple canines. Oh yeah, Sessh would have him puking poison.

"I do have a doggy at home! Her name's Nina!" she chatted merrily. Inuyasha knew he'd found her comfort zone. "She has ears like yours, and she likes to play with her squeaky ball!" The pup went on and on about her dog as Inuyasha removed the bloodied gauze. He'd cleaned the wound thoroughly, now he just needed to close it up.

"Hannah!" an older blonde haired woman cried as she entered the room. _Mom, obviously,_ Inuyasha observed. The bleeding on the wound had not slowed. _Damn, I'll have to stitch it, _he decided. The mother grabbed her daughter and hugged her closely, careful of her wound. Inuyasha felt a twinge of wistfulness for his own mother as he watched the blonde duo embrace one another.

"I take it you're her mother?" Inuyasha asked to clarify, removing his sullied gloves.

"Yes," she said with tearful brown eyes. "June Tenoh," she held out her small hand, which Inuyasha grasped and shook it forcefully.

"I'm Dr. Inuyasha Takahashi, the pediatric specialist. Your daughter has a pretty nasty canine bite on her shoulder, for which I'm afraid that she will need a few stitches," he explained as easily as possible. "We will need to numb the wound, and then we can close up the lacerations so they heal quickly and without infection. Fortunately, the canine was not rabid, so she does not need to be treated for that."

Mrs. Tenoh nodded enthusiastically, understanding the general explanation he gave. She was obviously worried for her daughter.

"Does your daughter have any allergies?"

* * *

**ON THE ROCKS**

* * *

Roughly an hour and a half later, Inuyasha tore of his gloves and tossed them in the garbage. He rubbed his tired eyes with the heels of his hands. The pup and her mom would be on their way shortly, leaving with twelve stitches which were expertly applied. He yawned, checking his watch for the time.

_Nap time,_ he concluded as he turned a tight corner towards the break room. He swiftly unlocked his locker and checked his cell phone. He had two missed calls and a text message from Kikyo, which read:

**Call me back XO**

He rolled his eyes, holding his phone up to his ear as it rang.

"Inuyashaaaaa," her soft voice whined. "It's about time you called me back."

"I'm at work, what do you expect?" Inuyasha growled with annoyance. Kikyo knew that he worked long hours, and that what he did was trying on his nerves, but she wasn't the most considerate of people (neither was he for that matter). However, she was drop dead gorgeous and they best lay he'd ever had.

"Honestly, who doesn't keep their cell phones on them these days? I swear what if something-"

"What's so fucking urgent?" he cut her off, not mentally ready to listen to her babble about 'what-ifs'.

"I can't make dinner tonight," Kikyo sounded disappointed. "Tsubaki and the other girls are networking tonight at one of the photographer's condo's. It might be a trunk show, but I don't know for sure. I really want to go to the shoot in Egypt in April, so I need to be there!"

"Yeah, okay, whatever," Inuyasha sighed. This was the third time this month she'd cancelled on him. At least it was always for something important. She did her best not to interfere with him and his work, he could return the favor. Modeling wasn't as easy as one would think; it actually required some intellect and people skills. Kikyo definitely wasn't dumb; she was an excellent manipulator and knew how to talk to people. Inuyasha was one to know, after all, that was how they got together.

"Love ya, Yash," he could practically hear her smile.

"Uh-huh, have fun."

Shoving his phone back into locker, he slammed it shut. He crawled into one of the beds which residents and attendants used. Closing his eyes, he yawned audibly and shifted to make himself comfortable.

* * *

**ON THE ROCKS**

* * *

"_Hurry up, boys, or we'll be late," the deep voice commanded. He knew that he needed to get downstairs or else he would be in trouble. His father didn't like to be late for things, especially if it were due to his sons' dillydallying._

"_I'm coming, Pops," the young boy called down as he quickly tied his shoes._

_He excitedly threw himself out of his bedroom door, nearly shoving his older brother down the stairs. His brother was silent; his icy glare more than effective enough. He mumbled an apology._

_The brothers followed their father to the car, huddled under the sole over-sized umbrella. The boys clambered into the backseat. Their father turned to face them._

"_Buckle up. The roads are slick in the rain and I don't want anything to happen to either of you," the man smiled, rubbing his hands on his sons' heads. The two complied with their father's request, the belts clipping loudly._

"_Pops, can we listen to the radio?" the youngest boy asked happily._

"_In a minute, hold your horses," the father chuckled as he threw the vehicle into reverse and backed out of their long driveway._

_He leaned forward, pressing one of the large buttons on the car stereo, the music play on low; one of their favorite songs was playing- Elvis._

"_It's your mother's birthday tomorrow, so we need to think of what we're going to get her while at the stores, okay?" He turned on his turn signal as he reached the stop light, waiting for his turn to go._

"_She's not my mother," the older son scowled at his father's reflection in the rear-view mirror. His brother's bitterness at his parent's divorce was obvious._

"_She is my wife, and you_will _respect her, or so help me…" the silver-haired man raised his voice. He wasn't easily angered, but this was one of his buttons._

-"You're like my morning sky with burning love."-

"_I wanna get mommy something special," the six-year old boy chirped in._

"_Something special it is," the man's golden eyes softened at the cheerful innocence of his youngest._

"_She doesn't deserve anything special," the ten-year old boy pouted. The car lurched forward as the father turned._

"_Sesshomaru!" He turned to glare at his son, golden eyes flaming._

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

* * *

**ON THE ROCKS**

* * *

"Ahh!" Inuyasha awoke with a start. His heart was pounding in his chest violently; he was coated in a cold sweat. "Fuckin' nightmares," he growled.

He ran his claws through his long silver hair, scratching at his scalp. He'd been having those nightmares on and off ever since she died. She'd kept them away for a long time. He shook his head, trying to shake off his unhappy memories.

Stretching his arms, he glanced over at the clock. He still had a good twenty minutes before he needed to get up. If there had been anything that required his attention, his pager would have alerted him. He threw his arm over his face, trying to block out the rest of the world. How was he supposed to work properly with these nightmares plaguing him every other night?

He was just glad that he'd never woken Kikyo up with one. She would never let him ignore them and pretend they didn't happen. She would pester him for answers until he finally caved, and then she would probably nag him to see a shrink until he really was crazy.

_I don't need to see a fucking shrink_, he mentally hissed, squeezing his eyes shut. Something about psychologists and psychiatrists made him uncomfortable ever since the incident with Totosai when he was a teenager.

He groaned and forced himself out of bed. He ran his claws through his long silver hair again to try relieving some of his tension. It wasn't working. He rubbed his temples slowly. It seemed like nothing was going to be able to help him relax.

_Time to find my bastard brother_, Inuyasha decided as he stretched his arms over his head. When he found himself in an especially bad mood, nothing made him feel better than a verbal spat with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and his half-brother had a very unorthodox relationship; he wouldn't be the first one to admit that. He couldn't say he hated the older man though, not after everything they'd been through together.

Strolling down one of the back hallways, he picked up on a very angry and loud voice. Luckily there were no patients in this part of the hospital, just labs and storage closets. Inuyasha's curiosity and boredom brought him to seek out the source of the commotion.

"Hey! I have a few things I would like to say to you!" the female voice shouted much closer this time.

"I'm talking to you!" she shouted even louder, obviously whoever she was angry with was ignoring her. And being ignored seemed to make her ever madder.

_Don't blame 'em, I'd keep running too._

He turned the corner and observed a short dark haired woman in bright pink scrubs chasing after his brother.

"You have some nerve you know!" she spat angrily. "You shouldn't talk like that around children, first off. And second, I didn't do anything to you to deserve to be kicked out like that."

_Ah shit,_ he realized who she was. _The newbie nurse in the ER._

Inuyasha silently prayed for her, knowing Sesshomaru's rage would likely not permit her to see the light of the next day. Sesshomaru turned suddenly on his heel, the action so quick that the nurse didn't notice in time and ran straight into his chest. She backed up a few steps so that she could see his face. He was much taller and she needed the space for the angle.

"Listen, asswipe, I am not some piece of trash you can kick around," she struggled to regain her composure, growing angrier by the second.

_Oh shit_, Inuyasha watched intently. No one yelled at Sesshomaru, especially not some unskilled nurse. His brother's face was impassive, nothing showing. His eyes stared down at the woman, but they weren't particularly cold or enraged.

"I may be new, but I worked hard to get here!" she hissed. She poked his chest with her finger, trying to enforce her point.

"Miss-" the demon started, but was cut off by her continuous verbal assault. Sesshomaru wasn't likely to let her speak to him like that, especially since she was a human.

"You can go fuck yourself. I was only trying to help that girl, and you had no right to toss me out!"

Inuyasha then realized that she had the wrong guy. She was yelling at Sesshomaru, but really meant to yell at him. He cleared his throat rather audibly as he approached the duo was the young woman kept screaming.

_She's right_, he admitted to himself begrudgingly. _I shouldn't have yelled at her like that. I'd better save her before he brings out the energy whips. I owe her that much_.

Inuyasha wasn't a complete asshole; he just did what he wanted at the time and scarcely thought of the consequences.

"I believe you're yelling at the wrong guy," Inuyasha said with a smirk as he approached from behind her. To him, the situation was quite humorous. His brother and he shared many similar features such as their gleaming silver hair and golden hued eyes. It wasn't unheard of for strangers to confuse the two young doctors.

"What the hell do you-" The young woman turned, her eyes narrowed at the intruder. Her jaw dropped open and her brown eyes widened with obvious surprise, taking in the man's features.

"Strong family resemblance, eh?" he continued to smirk. "Hello, bastard," he greeted his older sibling with a terse nod.

"Half-breed," Sesshomaru's cold eyes glinted with his returned greeting of choice.

"Oh my-" the woman in the pink scrubs began, hands flying to cover her mouth. She was absolutely mortified.

"I prefer Dr. Takahashi around here, but you can call me Inuyasha," he grinned with a wink.

"But you- he-" she floundered, looking from one man to the other.

"Beginner's mistake, I'm sure my asshole brother here won't hold it against you for too long. But me, on the other hand, I'm insulted," he frowned playfully. "I'm clearly much better looking, and it hurts that you could get us confused."

"Leave, pup," Sesshomaru's cold eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Why would I leave? This seems to be the fun part of the hospital. Can't sleep anyways, this chick's screaming so loud I can hear it through the walls," the half-demon brushed off his brother's dismissal.

"You!" the young woman's anger resurfacing with renewed vehemence. "This is all your fucking fault! Why are you ruining my life?" she hissed, pointing a polished finger in his face. Her face was bright red, anger mixed with outright embarrassment.

"What? My fault-" Inuyasha began, eyebrows raised high into his bangs.

The nurse went to turn all of her anger towards Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru stepped directly between them, facing the nurse.

"Leave us, Inuyasha," his older brother looked over his shoulder at him. The full-demon's eyes flashed red, signaling that he was serious. Inuyasha knew not to fuck with his brother when that happened.

He'd learned that lesson a long time ago, the first time he'd seen Sesshomaru transform into his canine form when he was thirteen. Inuyasha had pushed him too far then and hadn't dared try again since. Especially not after they'd been through together.

"Right…" he mumbled confusedly. He didn't get what his brother was doing. It was his fault that the poor nurse had mistakenly taken her wrath out on Sesshomaru, so why wasn't the older man letting Inuyasha clear the whole mess up?

"What are you doing?!" the young nurse shrieked, which caused Inuyasha's ears to press against his head tightly.

"My insolent half-breed brother will no longer cause you any further trouble, Miss…"

"Rin Inoue," the dark-haired young woman eyed him warily.

"Miss Inoue," Sesshomaru said with a smile.

In his entire twenty-seven years of life, Inuyasha had only seen his brother smile a handful of times. And not once had been directed at a woman- a human woman nonetheless!

Sesshomaru had never expressed a direct interest in women. Inuyasha often jibed with his suspicions that he was gay. Inuyasha of course knew his half-brother was not gay; he'd had numerous intimate experiences with some very well-ranking demonesses, but never once a relationship.

Inuyasha slowly backed up, ears perked as he listened closely for their conversation.

"Please don't let the whelp ruin your experience at our hospital. I'm sure that you will come to enjoy it," the silver haired man spoke suavely.

_What the fuck?_Inuyasha was truly baffled at his brother's behavior. _Is he fucking flirting with her?_

"I'll try to keep that in mind," she blushed back. "I'm so sorry for the confusion, and everything I'd said. It was supposed to be directed at him."

_And the bitch is flirting back? Has hell frozen over?_

This really didn't make any sense to the half-demon. Yeah, Sesshomaru wasn't bad looking- a little girly in his opinion- but why would they be flirting after the chick had just been screaming at him over something he didn't do.

Inuyasha kept watching as the distance between himself and the two increased.

Sesshomaru placed his hand on the small Rin's back, as if to lead her away. His brother leaned in to whisper something so Inuyasha couldn't eavesdrop. The older man's nose barely touched the tip of her dainty ear. She visibly shivered; had he been close enough to smell, he swore he would have been able to smell her arousal.

Thank god he wasn't. This whole situation was entirely too fucked up for his liking. His brother never acted like this. Inuyasha frowned, furrowing his brow with annoyance. His brother led the human nurse away, turning down another hallway so that they couldn't be watched any further.

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha asked himself. This really wasn't his day.

* * *

**A/N**: The Inu/Kag romance will be the main part of this story, don't get me wrong. I just have to get there first. I understand that Sesshomaru is acting partly OOC, but this is on purpose. Rin will tend to bring out a different side in him, which will be explained at a later time.

**Next**: Mouthwatering


	3. Mouthwatering

**Author's Note: **I don't plan on updating this regularly, just so you all know. It's pretty much gonna be that whenever I'm done and happy with a chapter and my beta has OK-ed it that I'll put it up. I have a lot to write, and there are going to be some time jumps, I think. Anyways, march on.  
_Special thanks to _**KneeSan**_! I seriously love bouncing ideas off of you (: _**  
**May, 2013

**On the Rocks**  
Chapter Three: Mouthwatering  
Ki Ai Sky

Sesshomaru sat at the small table; he was completely baffled and completely aroused, but gave no hint of it. He didn't know what it was about this woman, but he couldn't seem to be rude or leave her alone. That, and he was harder than he'd even been in his life.

What was it about this simple human nurse that drove him to this extent? She was beautiful, though he would admit it only to himself. Her eyes, the color of cinnamon, were so friendly, albeit nervous at the moment. When he'd first met her enraged gaze, something within him met a wall. He couldn't be cruel to her; he couldn't put her in her place… Her wild eyes and wicked sharp tongue had somehow stripped him of his cold, domineering demeanor.

After the incident with his half-breed brother, he had led the dark-haired young woman to the hospital cafeteria, giving her no alternative but to have coffee with him. She had tried to refuse, but Sesshomaru wasn't having it. He pretended he didn't hear her words, because honestly he was too caught up in the all too enticing scent of her arousal.

The scent had spiked once he whispered in her ear, but had long since faded. Sesshomaru would do almost anything to get a good whiff of it again. He couldn't help himself, his inner youkai was practically begging. He'd struggled to hide his impressive erection from the woman and from peering eyes.

Sitting here at coffee with her was an entirely different experience. She was reserved and very polite, though her attraction to him was obvious. He would have traded anything to know what was going through her head.

"What is your specialty, Dr. Takahashi?" Rin asked between sips of her coffee. She was taking small sips, he noted.

"Cardiothoracic, youkai and human," he said huskily, he answered with what appeared to be the ghost of a smile.

He was very good at what he did, which was actually very impressive. There were numerous differences between human and demon physiology, especially when it came to specific species of demons. There were a handful that had more than one heart and some had their hearts located in different areas of their bodies. However, it was rare for demons to need his care; they didn't get heart attacks or aneurisms often. Only the gluttonous and those who deliberately didn't take care of themselves were in need of his care.

"Oh wow, that's incredible," she gaped. She'd heard of the difficulties of both specialties during her schooling, but this gorgeous man in front of her practiced both. "Is it difficult- being able to do both?"

"No, there are key differences. Remember to never think that one patient as anything like another," Sesshomaru supplied, his golden eyes locking with her cinnamon ones intensely. His gold ones blazed with desire.

"I'll do my best to keep that in mind, Dr. Takahashi," she nodded, looking away, embarrassed.

"Sesshomaru," he corrected her curtly, but with the same lust in his voice.

"Sesshomaru," she repeated, blushing and smiling. Her spicy, needy scent assaulted his nostrils; he could practically feel his pupils dilate with desire, blood rushing south.

He looked away this time, his turn to be embarrassed.

He could scarcely understand what was going on with himself. Who was this human woman? Why was he practically drooling at the slightest scent? Granted, he was an inu-youkai and his sense of smell was one of his strongest senses, but still! This was borderline absurd. He had never reacted like this before. He wanted to take her on the table that very moment; he wanted to know what it was like to be with her- inside her.

He'd had sex with several very attractive women, if they were lucky on more than one occasion, but none of them affected him like this nurse in particular. He was a refined, tactful man; his emotions never affected him like this. He had never let his desire control him. He was going to figure it out, even if it killed him. At the moment, he thought it might actually get to that level.

He dug his claws into his flesh, trying to distract himself from his desire with the sharp pain. It barely worked. He needed to calm down.

"You're new," he noted after taking a gulp.

"First day," she nodded. "My first patient was where I had the unfortunately displeasure of meeting your brother, so you could say that it hasn't been exactly the best first day."

"Maybe I can help to make it a little better."

Rin blushed even redder and looked away again. Sesshomaru took a deep breath, inhaling and frowning. He was being much too forward for this unsuspecting girl. She was obviously oblivious to the effect she was having on the silver-haired demon before her. He knew he needed to tone it down or risk freaking her out.

"You live near here?" he asked, smiling slightly. His attempts at 'friendly' were rare, and he was struggling.

He was never one to smile frequently; Inuyasha could attest to that. Something within him was willing him to be nice to this young woman, to get to know her. He could feel it in his very soul that there was something about her other than her scent that was calling to him. Maybe it was her liveliness; maybe it was her eyes.

"Yes, I live with my aunt and cousins on the north side," she smiled back, the tension slowly starting to release from her in a result of his pleasantness and attempt at normal conversation. "My parents died in a small aircraft crash a long time ago, and they're the only other family that I have left."

"I know what loss feels like," Sesshomaru related back. "My father passed when I was younger as well." He frowned sadly at the memory of the incident.

"It's never easy, is it?" she reached out and grabbed his free hand with hers. She squeezed it lightly. "We never forget them; they're always in our hearts."

Her touch was electric, setting his skin on fire. His breath caught in his throat as he looked into her eyes. It was ineffable. Again, he wished he could hear her thoughts. He wanted to know if she was experiencing the same thing he was.

"Is your mother still around?" she asked, breaking the silence and drawing him from his wonderment. She removed her hand from his, leaving him with a feeling of loss. He didn't show it though and quickly regained his indifferent composure.

"Unfortunately, yes. We don't talk often, however. She lives in Los Angeles." He struggled to withhold the distain in his voice.

Truth be told, he couldn't stand the woman, but no one wants to hear that. Rin was silent for a moment, clearly trying to either correctly find the words or decide if she should ask.

"You're a full demon, correct?" She raised a finely shaped eyebrow. Sesshomaru nodded. "And your brother is a half-demon, right?" he nodded again. She furrowed her brow in confusion, but did not ask the question that was on her mind.

"We have different mothers. Inuyasha's was a human, mine a demon. My parents divorced when I was two when my father met his mate," he explained, knowing despite her silence. The story wasn't nearly as exciting and confusing as some tended to make it.

"Was your mother not his mate?" she cocked her head to one side.

"No; they were together for several years, but they weren't mates. My mother loved my father, but when he found his mate and chose her over my mother, she was heartbroken. She couldn't stand to have anything that reminded her of him in her life, including me."

"That's terrible, I'm so sorry…" she held his hand once again, conveying deep sympathy.

"Izayoi was a wonderful mother, don't be sorry. She loved me despite my resentment."

"Did you blame her for your parents' separation?" Rin frowned.

"Of course, at the time. It wasn't until after my father's passing that I was able to appreciate and respect Izayoi. She was strong for my brother and I even though her mate- husband- was gone."

Rin nodded her head in understanding, impressed with this man's stepmother. It took an incredible strength for one mate to live through the passing of another. It was usually possible if they had young ones to look after. She'd read that it was absolute agony to live without ones mate; it was like half of your soul had vanished suddenly. Nothing felt the same, like you were feeling everything through a plastic bag. So many committed immediate suicide, and some simply faded away. The fact that this woman was human was even more impressive. Humans were considered to have less resolve than female youkai.

"Izayoi joined my father four years ago." Sesshomaru let out a deep breath. He would never willingly admit it, but he did love his stepmother. Izayoi had loved him as if she had carried him within herself; she had never once treated him as if he weren't her son.

Yes, she punished him when he misbehaved and taught him several hard life lessons, but she was the definition of a mother. She was present during Sesshomaru's every sports game or school function. She forced him to attend those of his brother. He was grateful that she loved him.

Rin's hand squeezed his a little tighter this time. She then rubbed his forearm in a reassuring manner as she smiled up at him.

"I've lived with my Aunt Mikoto and two cousins, Kagome and Souta, for the past fifteen years. My aunt was as good to me as my own mother, her sister, had been. My uncle had been a very strict father-figure, but he passed away two years ago of an aortic aneurism. He died instantly; otherwise maybe you would have treated him."

"I would have done everything I could." He met her eyes with sincerity, and she smiled softly in return.

"It seems like we have both lost many people in our lives," she acknowledged as she placed her hand back on top of his. "I don't know about you, but I don't have any hard feelings towards them being gone. I am just grateful for having known them."

Sesshomaru looked into her brown eyes again, mesmerized by the determination of this young human woman to see the good. She had lost many of those she held close but still chose to love them and honor their memory. Not many people could say they felt the same way. Many faced loss with resentment and deep sadness. Here she was, simply happy to have had them in her life.

_If only I'd known you back then, Rin… Maybe you could have made me smile._

"Hello, Sesshomaru!" a voice called loudly. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in recognition.

_Damn it,_ he cursed to himself. Had he not been so enthralled with Rin he might have seen or smelled him coming and been able to avoid him.

"Jakken," he murmured hatefully.

The imp youkai approached their table with his tray of food. He set it down audibly and pulled over a chair from a nearby table. The short, green-skinned man was revolting; Sesshomaru could not stand him, but for some reason, the imp had it in his mind that they were close friends.

"Why are you disgracing yourself by eating with this insolent human woman? Had you desired company during your break you know that you can always count on me," Jakken sneered at Rin.

"Pardon me?" Rin was taken aback. It seemed that she was meeting all of the hospitals assholes that day.

"Sesshomaru is a brilliant and talented surgeon who should not be forced to fraternize with the likes of you, human."

Jakken's dislike and absolute disrespect for humans was irksome. Sesshomaru refused to be associated with such a rude and vile creature, but he was like a tick that this inu-youkai could not be rid of.

"Jakken…" the white-haired man hissed with rising impatience.

"My name is Rin, and you will not talk to me like that," the nurse spat at him. "Being a demon makes you no better or worse than me, so you _will_ treat me with the respect I deserve!"

_There's her fire_, Sesshomaru approved silently, giving no expression.

"Worthless human nurse, you watch your tongue! I am a well-renowned anesthesiologist at this hospital!"

"I don't give two shits who you are! You will fucking respect me or I will kick your ass! I will not be talked to like this!" she shouted.

Sesshomaru was grateful that the cafeteria was for the most part deserted at this hour or else their shouting match would draw unnecessary attention.

"What did you say your name was? I will have you fired from this establishment for speaking that way to me!" Jakken screeched back at her.

"Jakken! Enough!" Sesshomaru shouted, making the imp flinch.

Sesshomaru never yelled- he rarely spoke.

"Apologize to Miss Inoue for your disrespect," he commanded, his golden eyes flashing red not for the first time that day.

Jakken was frozen in fright. The Sesshomaru that he knew would never defend a human like that, at least not out loud.

The crimson vision indicated that Sesshomaru was deadly serious, Jakken knew that well enough.

"B-but Sessh-sesshomaru-" the imp stuttered.

"Now!" he snarled, baring his fangs.

"I apologize for my unkind words," Jakken mumbled quietly, looking at the ground.

"Thank you," Rin said, to both men. She looked away, glancing at a clock. She stood up quickly, shouting "Oh no! Kagura will kill me!"

Sesshomaru guessed that she was late to return from her break. He knew that Kagura would be rather unkind to her, especially considering it was her first day.

"Tell her it was my fault and that I will make it up to her," Sesshomaru provided.

He knew that Kagura would interpret his message as an invitation to dinner. He and the wind demoness were on rather friendly terms with one another. Kagura would be forgiving to the new nurse.

"It was very nice to meet you, Sesshomaru," she smiled as she ran off.

Sesshomaru watched her run, admiring the supple curve of her behind. He nodded in approval.

There was something special about this beautiful human woman that drove him wild, that melted his icy stare. She caused him to break character and feel his emotions. He couldn't quite understand it, but he was determined to figure it out.

He was sad to see her run away. Of course, he showed not a trace of it.

* * *

**ON THE ROCKS**

* * *

"This isn't going to be cheap, you know," the crimson-eyed demoness warned as he pushed in her chair. "She was late returning on her first day; I would punish even my favorites for that."

"As I said, it was my fault," Sesshomaru said curtly and he seated himself across from her.

"And why was she with you, Sesshomaru?" Kagura queried with a smug expression. "Last I checked humans weren't your flavor of choice."

He took his water, taking a large sip. Truth be told, he wasn't even really sure why he'd invited her to coffee in the first place. She'd accosted him in the hallway and he simply couldn't help himself.

"Don't look too far into it. Inuyasha's idiocy is the source of the whole matter. I was simply the wrong man this afternoon." His attempts to brush off the whole thing would have fooled most people, but Kagura knew him too well to fall for it.

"Why coffee then? I could smell it on her."

"I was curious as to what occurred between her and my foolish brother. I required information so that I could punish the hanyou later," Sesshomaru tried to tell her.

"Cut the shit, Takahashi," Kagura hissed, growing impatient. She'd done him a favor by being kind to the human woman; the least he could do was tell her the truth as to why he was to blame for her tardiness.

"I don't know. I don't know what came over me," he narrowed his eyes, the truth spilling out in his frustration.

He was only the slightest bit embarrassed by the whole thing. One woman made him break character,-cracked his icy, indifferent shell. He didn't understand what in him was drawn to her, but he wanted to know more about it.

Kagura stared at him for a few seconds, trying to imagine Sesshomaru with the young woman. He could feel her ruby eyes boring into him, but he chose to ignore her and stared at his menu.

The young red-haired waiter returned, his upbeat voice forcing the end to their silence.

"I'll have a glass of the pinot grigio with…" Kagura ordered her drink as she glanced over the entrees quickly, "the shrimp primavera." It was her favorite dish here.

"Would you like soup or salad to go with that?" the boy asked cheerily.

"Whatever the soup is."

The redhead jotted down her meal on his pad quickly, turning his attention to Sesshomaru.

"The saltimbocca di vitello; bring the bottle of pinot grigio," he spoke quickly.

"Soup or-" the young youkai began but was quickly cut off.

"Soup."

"I'll have your orders put in and your drinks will be out shortly. Don't hesitate to ask if you need anything."

The restaurant was very romantic with its dim lighting and rich burgundy walls. The dark cherry wood of the wooden finishing glowed in the candlelight. Each table was covered with a beige tablecloth, adorned with a small candle. White cloth was draped from the ceiling, giving the illusion of clouds in the night sky. Prosecco was a well-known restaurant not far from the hospital and it served as a common dinning place for the two demons, as well as several other colleagues.

Sesshomaru met her eye, daring her to speak what was on her mind.

"Do you think you might like her?" Kagura spoke hesitantly, trying to keep the aversion from her voice.

She enjoyed their casual friendship a great deal and was dreading any possibility of change. Sesshomaru shared many evenings with the wind demoness, preferring her company to that of his brother or many others.

"I don't know her," her stated vacuously. It was true, he didn't know much about Rin, but he _wanted _to. Something needed to know her. Of course, he would never tell Kagura this.

"I see," she stopped pressing. He would talk to her when he was ready, she knew that. If she pressed him, he would leave, ending their night and leaving her with the bill.

Their drinks were deposited at the table. Kagura held up her glass towards Sesshomaru.

"To discovering what lies ahead," she toasted. He nodded, clanging glasses with her before they took a sip.

"I trust that what happened this afternoon will not become routine," she narrowed her eyes.

Just because they were friends didn't mean that Kagura would make continued acts of forgiveness for the bubbly young woman. If she was late again, she would not be merciful. Rin would be cleaning bedpans for a very long time. Kagura couldn't let the woman think that her tardiness would be tolerated.

"I assure you, it will not," Sesshomaru said icily.

His patience for the wind demoness was running thin. He was tired of this conversation, and he was still endlessly confused on the whole matter regarding Rin.

Kagura could tell he wanted to speak no further and rolled her eyes, deciding to change the subject to another matter in which the two of them were concerned. Kagura cleared her throat before speaking once more.

"Do you think he's figured it out yet?" she leaned over the table, lowering her tone. Not that she really needed to, he was an inu-youkai after all.

"I doubt it, but it is not our place to interfere in such matters. If Inuyasha cannot keep track of his own woman, then that is his dilemma to solve."

"She's going to break his heart, you know," she argued.

It wasn't that Kagura cared about the hanyou. She just really hated Kikyo with her flawless beauty and perfect hair. Some people had to do real work for a living, not just pose for pictures.

"He's not that weak. She's been cheating on him for quite some time," Sesshomaru noted.

A number of weeks ago Kagura had spotted Kikyo with another man. She had taken her time in reporting her sightings to the older Takahashi. Together they had decided that Inuyasha needed to learn the hard lesson about picking significant others. Some of them weren't to be trusted. It was hard to find someone who would be faithful and loving. Kikyo was obviously a mistake that Inuyasha would someday come to realize.

Sesshomaru, of course, would never let his brother do anything as foolish as marry the whore. That would simply disgrace what was left of their family. If he needed to intervene, he would. But this was Inuyasha's mess that he needed to fix on his own. Sesshomaru wouldn't coddle him as his mother had.

"The cunt is good," Kagura hissed angrily, referring to Kikyo.

It wasn't easy to cheat on a youkai- especially with another one. They could typically smell if another had touched their significant other. Kikyo's ancestors must have been some pretty powerful priestesses and monks in order for her to have been so gifted with purification powers like that. She never carried the scent of the other demon because her body was able to purify any lingering trace when she desired it.

Sesshomaru had felt her spiritual powers the first time he'd met her. He'd gone to shake her outstretched hand when a hot, pink spark flared between them. Inuyasha had laughed; it had been his idea of a joke. Sesshomaru wasn't amused, however, due to the singed flesh. He'd been informed that she'd undergone no formal training but was very gifted. Instead of using that power to work, she was beautiful and modeled instead.

"Yes, but Inuyasha will find her out," Sesshomaru closed his eyes, bringing his glass to his lips.

* * *

**ON THE ROCKS**

* * *

"Kagome, you should have seen this guy," Kagome heard Rin say between bites of tiramisu.

She sat on her cousin's bed cross-legged in her comfiest, oldest, holiest sweats with the plate on her lap. Kagome hadn't let her down; the giant piece of cake was more than enough for the two of them. They gossiped and ate late at night often, which was part of how the two were still so close.

"Oh?" Kagome asked her brown-eyed cousin. It wasn't often Rin came home bragging about men. She sat down next to her cousin. Kagome's curiosity had been sparked by her older cousin's suspicious text message earlier, which had been a single exclamation point.

"I've never seen anyone like him, Kagome!"

"What does he look like?"

"Long silver hair, golden eyes like the gemstones," she said dreamily as she envisioned him.

"Wait, is this the asshole from earlier?" Kagome raised one eye brow. She didn't think Rin would fall for someone who treated her like garbage in front of patients, and Kagome certainly wasn't going to let her.

"No, it's his older brother…" Rin didn't want to admit to Kagome that she'd fucked up and yelled at the wrong guy. "Dr. Sesshomaru Takahashi, cardiothoracic surgeon. He's a full-demon, with the markings to prove it."

Rin giggled girlishly.

Kagome smiled lightly at her. Rin never reacted like this around men, not since they were little girls with silly schoolyard crushes. Rin was much older now, more experienced. Kagome was happy to see her cousin so taken with a guy, but at the same time she worried. It was risky to get involved with youkai unless you were their mate. They could leave you for their mate. There were even special laws for the instances of conflicting marriages and matings. It was scary to think that your significant other could one day meet their soul-mate and leave you at the drop of a hat.

Kagome and Rin had heard it happen to way too many humans, and even other demons. It was a hard battle when your heart told you one thing, but everything else told you another.

"Well, I met someone today too," Kagome grinned hopefully. "His name is Hojo. I don't know much about him yet, but we have a date for some time next week."

"Thank God!" Rin exclaimed. "You need some action, my friend!"

"Hey!" Kagome frowned, insulted. "It's only been a few months…"

Rin always made Kagome feel like she was some sort of social pariah, like she had no life or friends outside of their family. It was true that she worked a lot, but that was only because she'd never really wanted a relationship. She was fine with casual dating. Ever since she'd been offered a position as the Sous Chef, she didn't have time anymore. She was so close to her dream job, she could almost taste it. Her superior, Mark, was getting old and their boss, Hector, would surely ask him to step down as the Chef de Cuisine.

Kagome wasn't going to let anything or anyone come between her and her dreams, not any more. Not again. If someday she found the perfect guy who would treat her well, be understanding with her career, be open to tasting her exotic cooking, be willing to travel a bit, and was extremely attractive and interesting to talk to then she would want to try for something more. Not that she was asking for too much, right? No, Kagome knew her expectations were too much, and that was why she hadn't been on a date in quite some time.

She had several men who were interested in her, but she wasn't interested in them. Her coworker Kouga had asked her on a date only once, but she had politely declined. He was handsome, and he fit most of her criteria, but they were coworkers. It would never work out. They were friends, plain and simple. Shippo, on the other hand, was a flattering thorn in her side. If only the young redhead could take a hint!

"Whatever, it's been a while," Rin rolled her eyes. It didn't matter what Kagome said, what excuses she gave. Rin wasn't going to let her gorgeous cousin become a crotchety old spinster.

"It's not like it's easy to have a real social life around here," Kagome narrowed her eyes. "And hey, it's not like you go out!"

"Yeah…" Rin caved, having the weak point in her whole argument pointed out. The two sighed simultaneously.

They really didn't have lives- romantic ones at least.

"Mama set up an appointment with her friend for a showing. Do you remember Mr. Isaacs?" Kagome asked.

"Vaguely. Was he the really fat one?"

"Yeah. Well, he's leasing this townhouse in a really nice area. Mama said she could try to work out a deal for us with him."

It was official. They were finally leaving Mama Higurashi's nest. They had stable jobs and were finally on their own. No more relying on Mama.

"That would be helpful!" Rin smiled happily.

Things for her were finally falling into place. Ever since she'd come into her inheritance, she'd considered how she would spend it. Maybe she would invest in a car, especially if the place they ended up renting was a good enough distance from work. She was grateful that they had free, designated parking for staff at the hospital. She couldn't keep asking Kagome to drive her every day, especially since their schedules didn't match up often, even if they worked very close to one another.

* * *

**ON THE ROCKS**

* * *

Her pale, silky skin brushed his as she unbuttoned his shirt slowly. She whispered dirty, seductive things in his ear. Her exposed breasts touched his chest as she pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the ground. Her skin was hot against his; the sight of her perky breasts rubbing on his flesh caused the blood flow to travel southwards at a rapid rate.

Something didn't feel quite right though. In the back of his mind was a slight discomfort, which reminded him of how he felt when a small rock being in his shoe all day. He chose to ignore it. He needed his release. He needed this.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered, pressing her chest against his again. Her hands undid his expensive leather belt, and began toying with the button to his slacks. "I want you. _Now…_" she moaned loudly as she let his pants fall to the floor with a thump.

He took in her naked form. Her lean, curvaceous body was illuminated by the candles she'd lit. Her nipples were erect, waiting for him- asking him to taste them. Her nether area was completely waxed and looked all too inviting.

He placed his hands on her waist, and she turned her head to the side. He ran his teeth across her shoulder, biting down lightly.

A sharp jolt of discomfort seized through him. It was as if his body was trying to tell him that it didn't like this. Again, he tried to ignore it- this increased sense of distress.

He pushed her back aggressively, a little harder than he intended. His unwanted uneasiness was agitating him. He slipped off his boxers, leaving them on the ground. He reached into her nightstand drawer and retrieved a rubber. He tore the packaging open and slipped it on quickly. He leaned over her, looking down at her face.

Soft tan skin, delicious pink lips, eyes the color of cinnamon. He blinked, shaking his head. _No_, that wasn't right. Alabaster skin, ruby painted lips, and crimson colored eyes.

_I'm going crazy_, he thought as he continued to stare down at the youkai woman underneath him.

Deciding he wasn't ready to commence the act, he let his mouth wander downwards, capturing one of her breasts.

He sucked gently on her left nipple. His tongue flicked it erotically before he bit down, causing her to cry out in alarm and lust. She ground her hips against him, silently begging for further attention, a release to her pent up wants.

"Oh god…" Kagura gasped as he licked his way southwards. "Please…"

He parted her with two fingers as they entered her, pleasing him with her wetness. He pushed them into her deeper, wary of his claws. He stroked her clit with his thumb while his fingers pumped in and out of her. The feeling of discomfort stabbed at him again, as if pleading with him not to do what he was doing.

He looked at her once again, once more captured by an illusion of another woman writhing beneath him with pleasure. It was her voice in his sensitive ears begging him for more. This time, he didn't fight off his vision. He welcomed it as he continued to work her.

Her breathing was ragged and she was clutching the sheets in sheer ecstasy; he could tell she was nearing her end.

_Not without me_, he smirked as he suddenly stopped his motions.

She groaned in disappointment as she rocked against his hand, desperately trying to bring herself to climax. Sesshomaru wasn't having any of that, withdrawing his fingers completely. She sighed almost painfully, missing his sensual touch. He enjoyed denying her what she wanted.

He put his fingers in his mouth, tasting her salty, sweet juices as he looked into her eyes. They were still trapped in his fantasy, cinnamon eyes looking into his golden ones. In the back of his mind, he knew it wasn't really her, he knew it was really Kagura. But he didn't want to believe it was all in his head. He wanted it to be real, he admitted to himself.

He lined himself up with her slick, heated core as he propped himself up on his elbows. He was so hard, so ready for this. He needed this about as much as the woman beneath him did. He entered her in one hard thrust, the tightness of her walls clogging his mind.

The discomfort he'd felt exploded in his head, causing him to cry out both in pleasure and pain. He heard Kagura cry out her climax, but it was as if his sensitive ears were full of cotton. The world around him was being drowned out in the overwhelming sensations he was experiencing.

She felt amazing, but he felt as though he was dying at the same time. The mix of life and death was too much for him to handle, but he continued his motions. He was a man treading through the scorching desert, his oasis in sight. She moved against him, riding out her orgasm as she moaned his name over and over again.

"_Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru…"_ It wasn't Kagura's voice, it was _hers_. _She_ was calling him to his finish, welcoming him to his release. The illusionary sound set him over the edge, as he ground his teeth. He came, and came, semen spilling out of him.

"_Rin…"_

Kagura didn't hear him whisper, when she came again, this time louder than before. Her ruby red nails dragged over his back as she moved her hips against him, treasuring every moment of her sweet end. He rolled over, withdrawing his cock from her pulsating inner walls.

His illusion had been shattered by Kagura's voice. The pleasure was quickly replaced by the previous discomfort, jabbing at him. It was annoying, like a thorn in his side or his conscious scolding him for misbehaving. He didn't care… That was the best he'd ever had, and it was thinking of her…

* * *

**ON THE ROCKS**

* * *

"Rin," a deep voice drew her from her bored daydream. She turned around in her chair and saw Sesshomaru bent down to her level.

"Hello Sesshomaru," she grinned at him, pleasantly surprised to see him again.

"Come have lunch," he beckoned, as he stood up straight and turned on his heel. She barely acknowledged the familiar nod he gave to her youkai charge nurse. The crimson eyed demoness smiled in a curious way and nodded back. It was some unspoken agreement between the two. Rin decided to ignore it; why trouble herself with unnecessary worries?

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry about the delay on this. I had finals and such to take care of. Hope you enjoyed! I'm beginning a new chapter in my personal life, so please be patient with me for updates. I'll do my best. Kagura and Sesshomaru are more or less fuck-buddies. They are not monogamous- not in a relationship. _But_ that doesn't mean things are clean cut, now do they?

**Next**: Home


	4. Home

**Author's Note: **Chapter four already? I know you're probably impatient for Inuyasha and Kagome to get together, but I can't let that happen just yet. There's so much more going on than just them. Don't give up on me yet, I promise this will be worth it. I have to build up to it! There's no point in writing this for me if I don't have a great plot. You'll see…

June, 2013

**On the Rocks**  
Chapter Four: Home  
Ki Ai Sky

The box landed loudly with a clang on the hardwood floor, sending dust particles flying all around it. It was one of several sitting in the empty dining room that was adjacent to the small, recently remodeled kitchen.

"Whew!" Kagome sighed, the weight of the heavy cardboard box finally gone. She felt like she'd been carrying them all day and hadn't put one down. This of course wasn't true, as the ground was covered in boxes labeled for their specific destination. The one she had just set down was labeled KITCHEN, and from the racket it made when she'd set it down she was able to assume it was her pots and pans and the silverware.

She'd been carefully unpacking their belongings from the moving van for the past three hours. In order to save money, Rin and Kagome decided it would be easiest if they just moved themselves instead of paying for professional movers. Kagome was beginning to regret their economic decision as the ache in her muscles was setting in.

She looked around. _At least we're making progress_, she thought cheerfully. Some manual labor wasn't enough to ruin this day for her.

Rin and Kagome had signed the lease on the townhome last week. They had fallen in love with the house when they'd first visited it three weeks prior. Mama, however, wasn't ready to let her girls jump into a decision without looking at other options. None of the other potential residences stood out to them quite like this one had. It was an older, smaller home, but it had character. It had been remodeled and updated not too long ago, so it wasn't too dated. They felt like they could really be happy there and make it their own.

The walls of the dining room were freshly painted, a light spring green color that wasn't too overwhelming. The subtle cheeriness brightened the small space considerably. The small dining table was still in the van.

_Maybe we will need Souta's help after all_, Kagome grimaced as she recalled how heavy the lightly used table was when they'd loaded it into the van.

Souta was at home studying for his final exams, nearly finished with his junior year of high school. It was hard for her to believe that her annoying little brother had grown up so much and so quickly. He'd had a growth spurt a few years back. She was disappointed that he was well over a head taller than her now. _Time really does fly_, she thought sadly.

She turned at the sound of approaching footsteps to see her mother carrying a rather large box, looking as though she were about to topple over at any moment. Kagome ran over, taking one end.

"Jeez, Mama, don't take the heavy ones all by yourself!" Kagome scolded with narrowed eyes. The last thing she wanted was for her hardworking mother to strain or hurt herself trying to carry things that were way too heavy for her.

"Hush, Kagome, I'm not that old," Mama smiled in response once they'd set it next to Kagome's previous box.

Kagome didn't understand why her mother always smiled when Kagome worried over her. She supposed she never would, but that wouldn't stop her. Mama was one of few people she had left in her life, and she would do anything for her.

The short-haired, middle-aged woman ran the back of her hand over her brow, wiping the sweat. It was a hot day in late May, signaling that summer was just around the corner. The trio was grateful that it hadn't rained that day, but none of them had said it out loud in fear of jinxing themselves. The weeks of torrential downpour had finally begun to break, which surely had to be a good omen for the two young women moving and beginning their lives on their own.

"I never said that!" Kagome frowned.

"It was implied, dear," Mama waved her daughter off with her hand as she headed back to the van to get the next round.

Rin came in the door next with a laundry basket full of clean clothes. Kagome raised an eyebrow at the basket. It was Rin's basket, but Kagome saw several of her own clothing items in it. She decided against saying anything about it. There was too much to do to start bickering over simple things like that. Besides, she would just steal them right back.

She watched her older cousin trek up the creaky staircase to what would be her bedroom on the right. The house had three bedrooms, one full bathroom, and one half-bathroom. It was the perfect house for the two of them. They had no need for anything any bigger, not that money would be much of an issue.

Kagome headed back to the van and took another box, labeled KAGOME. She brought it up and set it in her bedroom. The afternoon sun was pouring in the large windows, casting a warm glow on her baby blue walls. She was suddenly very glad for Mama's suggestion for the color. It reminded her of a cloudless sky and made her smile.

She set the box on top of one of its companions, knowing that she would have to come back to unpack her personal belongings later, which might drag onto the next few days. Between unpacking and work, she knew that she would be busy for the next few days. Kagome went back downstairs, joining the rest of her family.

Rin and Mama were maneuvering the table through the door, trying to get it in without having to remove the legs.

"Let me help!" Kagome jumped in, grabbing an end of the heavy, light oak table.

The table would fit, but they needed to be careful to not scratch it or the wood floors. After several minutes of twisting and lifting, they were able to set it down. Kagome and Rin took seats on the matching chairs, feigning exhaustion. They had accomplished a lot in three hours; moving everything into the large moving van, driving over, and unpacking more than two thirds of their belongings.

Because most of their major things were used, they had plenty of money left in their budget to decorate and finish making the townhouse their home. Kagome and Rin had different tastes, but they both loved the brightness that they were insistent on building.

Mama stood before them both, hands on her hips as she looked down on them. Her dark eyes were red, as though they were on the brink of tears.

"Are you okay, Aunt Mikoto?" Rin asked.

"Oh, I'm fine girls," Mama rubbed her eyes gently with her hands as she sniffled.

"Mama?"

"I'm just so proud," Mama smiled as tears began to flow slowly.

Kagome returned the smile, a fullness settling on her heart.

"Your father would be proud of you too, the both of you. And, Rin, I know your parents would be too. Our babies are growing up and into such fine, hardworking women."

"I know they would be," Rin began to tear up, Kagome noticed.

"If they were here, they would be helping us. Moving boxes, unpacking. Worrying over you both just as I am right now," Mama laughed softly, her tears finally ceasing. "Akane would be outside, trimming back the garden and planting the herbs she loved so much. I know Kagome would have appreciated that. Jiro would have been fussing over the deadbolt, insisting that it wasn't safe enough. He might have even installed an alarm system."

Kagome looked over at her cousin at the mention of her long gone-but not forgotten-parents. Rin was lightly crying. Kagome could only assume she was wishing they were there, because that was exactly how she was feeling about her father.

"My dear Kaito… he would have been building something for you girls. Some shelves or hooks for the bathrooms…" Mama smiled, thinking fondly of the man she first fell in love with and would always love.

"Oh Mama," Kagome said, as she got up and embraced her mother in a tight hug.

She'd never considered how her mother would handle their leaving. She'd lost two of the people she loved most in the world, her sister and her husband. Now her daughter and niece (who she loved as much as her own daughter) were leaving her, though not for good. The house would be so big, and so empty without Kagome and Rin to liven the place. Souta was always with friends or baseball practice. Mama would be so lonely.

Rin's arms joined in the hug, trying to show her aunt how much she loved her too.

Mama let them hug her for several moments before she gently signaled that she was fine.

"They would be so proud of you girls, and I'm sure they're watching over us all. I know they're rooting for us. They're probably a little glad they don't have to carry boxes!" Mama tried to lighten the mood with her humor.

Kagome shook her head and rolled her eyes. _Typical Mama_.

* * *

**ON THE ROCKS**

* * *

It was late in the evening when the moving van was finally empty and the cozy townhouse was full of Kagome and Rin's possessions. The two stood in their doorway, saying goodbye to Mama.

"You girls will be back next Sunday, right?" the short-haired woman asked for the fifth time that day. Mama eyed them suspiciously, as if she didn't believe they would do as they said. Of course, she'd raised them right, and they would never go back on their words.

"We will!" both girls said in unison, rolling their eyes. They'd been answering this question all day and had had just about enough.

"Good. That home is just too empty without the both of you."

"We're only a few minutes away, so don't act like you're never going to see us again," Kagome pointed out.

"I know, but you know what they say… 'Home is where the heart is'. How can that be home without two thirds of my heart there?" Mama frowned, looking between them both.

Kagome hugged her mother and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"We're going to be back all of the time. You'll see," Kagome insisted.

"Call either one of us if you're lonely, and we'll come over for Girls' Night," Rin hugged Mama too.

"I'll hold you to that," Mama smiled. "Goodbye girls, I love you."

"Love you too," they said in sync again. They looked at each other and laughed.

Kagome closed the door after Mama had walked back to her car. Rin was in the kitchen, rummaging through boxes, looking for something in particular. Kagome had a pretty good guess as to what.

"Margarita time," Kagome grinned as she saw her cousin holding up their blender.

"Hell yeah," Rin grinned back.

Together they scrounged through their KITCHEN boxes, hunting down their fancy margarita glasses, tequila, and strawberry flavored mixing ingredients.

Kagome had taken a bartending class a few years back as something to put on her resume, and she liked to put those skills to personal use, making fancy drinks and garnishes for the two of them.

Rin grabbed some of the ice out of the freezer and poured several cubes into the blender, and Kagome mixed the strawberry concentrate with the liquor.

"How smashed are we intending on getting?" Kagome asked her cousin, trying to decide how much of the tequila to put in.

"Happily tipsy," Rin answered. "I want to have a nice buzz, but I don't want to hurt in the morning."

"Coming right up."

Kagome turned on the blender and watched as the blades destroyed the ice cubes in a flurry of crimson sugar. She wished she had the sugar the liked for the rims of the glasses, but she supposed they would have to do without.

After the hectic day they'd had, a little alcohol would go a long way to make their continued efforts in unpacking a tab more bearable. She poured the blended drinks into their glasses and handed one to Rin.

They clanked glasses and took large sips.

"Ow, brain freeze," Kagome groaned as the ice-induced pain jolted through her head. She knew better than to down cold drinks quickly.

_Serves me right, dammit_, she grimaced as the pain subsided.

Working with food and having studied it for years, she expected more of herself than to have a brain freeze!

The harsh burn of the tequila ran down her throat, numbing her previous pain.

Kagome stretched out her legs, sitting next to Rin on the couch. Her limbs were starting to ache already from the hard day's work, but there was still so much more to do before she could consider going to bed. She hoped they could at least unpack her kitchen items. Those were the most important to her, obviously. Rin, more likely than not, would be of little help there. Her cousin would prefer to unpack her bedroom items. Too bad for her, Kagome wasn't letting her off the hook that easy.

"Let's try to get the kitchen done, okay?" Kagome nudged Rin with her elbow.

"Really? The kitchen first?" Rin frowned. "Why does it have to be your kitchen things that are first?"

_Typical_, Kagome chuckled to herself as she stood up, careful not to spill her drink.

"I'll bribe you. I'll make you lunch to take with you on Monday," the grey-eyed woman tried. She knew her cousin would be hard pressed to turn down one of Kagome's delicious meals.

"Good try, Kags, but I don't need it," Rin grinned widely.

Rin's expression caused Kagome to raise an eyebrow. This was peculiar behavior for the older woman. Rin didn't want- no- didn't need a special Kagome lunch?

"Spill," Kagome narrowed her eyes, watching the other woman take a large sip. Something was up, and Kagome didn't like being kept in the dark, especially where Rin was concerned.

Rin blushed and grinned again.

"Remember when I told you about my lunch with Sesshomaru a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, we've been having lunch and coffee nearly every day since."

"Wait, you've been hanging out with this guy for the past three weeks? And you didn't even tell me?" Kagome was feeling slighted. Rin never kept secrets from her; this guy must be something special to have been the cause of secrets.

The two told each other everything, from the small insignificant details of their days to the major life-altering events. When Rin lost her virginity to a young wolf demon named Kai when she was seventeen, Rin had rushed to tell Kagome about the incident. When Kagome's long term boyfriend, Akitoki, broke up with her, Rin was the first one Kagome had turned to. They'd shared absolutely everything with one another; that was how it had been since Rin had joined the immediate family.

"I don't know, I didn't want to jinx it, ya know?" Rin said lamely.

"Jinx what, Rin?" Kagome glared at her. Rin was in trouble; Kagome wasn't one to forgive easily.

"I really like him, Kags… He's so… unique," she struggled to describe the dog demon. "He comes to get me every day, and we get lunch or coffee. We talk, and it's special. I feel like he really cares about what I say, like it's not going in one ear and out the other. He gets me…"

"So what's so special about him though?" Any guy could listen. Any guy could pretend to give a fuck.

"There's this constant chemistry there, but he won't act on it. He doesn't touch me if he doesn't have to. He hasn't asked me out. I don't think he's seeing anyone, but these days how can you be sure?" Rin furrowed her brow in frustration.

"If you like him, why don't you ask him out?" Kagome asked. This was the twenty-first century, after all. Who said a woman couldn't ask a man on a date? "Sometimes men like when women make the first move!"

"No, I can't do that!" Rin waved her arms exaggeratedly, indicating the depth of her 'no'. "Sesshomaru… He wouldn't take well to that…"

"So, lemme get this straight. You like him, and he likes you?" Kagome tried to clarify. This was a bit annoying in her opinion. Rin was acting like a teenage girl with a crush, too scared to do anything about it.

"I think so. I mean, why else would he spend time with me so often?"

"Okay, so you are clearly attracted to one another, but neither one of you seem to have any interest in making a move."

"Basically…"

Kagome rolled her eyes in an exaggerated fashion. _Fucking kids_, she thought bitterly.

There was real chemistry between them, but they were too chicken to do anything about it. It was hard enough to find someone in today's world that one could really connect with. Rin had found it but was strongly refusing to take action.

Kagome was jealous. Rin had a man that could potentially make her happy, and Kagome didn't. Sure, she'd dated around a little bit, but frankly she was tired of the losers she'd met. Kagome tipped her head back and downed the rest of her slightly melted margarita and set the glass down.

_Fuck casual dating, it's gotten me nowhere lately_.

"I don't know, Kagome. I'm just going to ride it out and see where it goes," Rin sighed. "What about you? How are things with your guy?"

Kagome groaned loudly and buried her face in her hands.

"That good?"

"No, it was terrible," she leaned her head on her cousin's shoulder. "I mean, Hojo was nice and he was fairly good looking, but he was so boring!"

"Boring how?"

"Everything about him! He worked as an accountant for a computer company, which is dull in itself. He had no opinions on anything. Not politics, not movies, not anything! I even went so far as to try to talk about sports, but he didn't seem to care about any of them. His personality was so bland… I was terrified to even think about how unexciting he would be in bed."

Rin noticeably winced; a boring screw was even worse than a bad one.

"I'm taking a break, Rin. The last five guys have all been disappointments. I really am just going to focus on work. I know what my priorities are, and I'm going to take care of me. I'm young and I don't need a man."

"Independent woman- I like that in a girl," Rin said playfully.

"Oh, shut up."

Kagome shoved at Rin, almost causing the other girl to spill what was left of her drink. They both laughed and smiled.

Kagome looked around, taking in their new home again. This was theirs; this was their home.

"Can you believe it's all ours?" Rin asked, obviously thinking along the same lines as Kagome.

"Hardly. I'm sure the reality will set in once our bank accounts are feeling the hurt of the first month's rent and utilities," the grey-eyed chef said grimly.

"I'm not worried about that part; you know that our paychecks are more than enough to cover that. I'm just stunned that this is _our_ house. We're free and on our own."

"I thought that once before, and I just can't get excited yet."

"What do you mean?"

Kagome grimaced as the painful memories resurfaced.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_She slammed the door behind her, setting her keys on the table. She shrugged off her coat, laying it over the back of one of the chairs. She took her gloves and scarf off and put them next to her keys._

"_Angelique?" the stormy-eyed young woman called out._

_There was no answer; her French roommate must be out again. They were in the same culinary program, but they didn't get along well. Kagome found it best to stay out of her bitchy roommate's way._

_The Japanese-American young woman lay down on the small couch. It had been a very long, stressful day working under Carlo. The master chef had taken Kagome under her wing, overseeing her Italian apprenticeship. She had impressed the older gentleman with her display of diverse cuisine, which she had served at her individual booth on the night of the Spettacolo Maestri- an organized function where culinary students showed their skills and master Italian chefs chose their apprentices. This was a unique program that Kagome was very privileged to partake in._

_Today, Carlo had been particularly crotchety, demanding much from her. It had been the hardest day so far in her five months abroad. It was the beginning of December, and the hordes of tourists were a nightmare. _

_It was hard to believe it had been five months- it felt like so much longer. She worked long hours, frequently sixteen-hour shifts, day after day. But damn was she learning… She was soaking up culinary expertise like a sponge. She was quick with a knife and had a palate that demanded perfection. If Carlo wasn't hard enough on her cooking, she certainly was._

_She only had three more months until she had graduated from her apprenticeship, able to return home to Chicago and hopefully get a job in an upscale restaurant. Her dreams were going to be in her grasp someday. _

_Her cell phone vibrated angrily in her pocket, demanding her attention. She groaned, wondering who could possibly want something from her at this hour. She looked at the caller ID, seeing that it was her mother. It was only the early evening there, so she figured her mother simply forgot about the seven hour time difference. _

"_Hey Mama," Kagome answered sleepily. "It's been a really long day, can I call you back tomorrow?" _

"_I don't think… that would be a good idea," her mother's voice sounded strained and peculiar. Kagome didn't like it. She sat up on the couch immediately. _

"_Mama… Are you okay?" Kagome asked, the concern in her voice obvious._

"_I…" Mama hesitated, a loud sob escaped the older Higurashi's throat._

"_Mama?" Kagome asked, panic starting to flood into her veins. Mama never cried, not over the phone without a good reason. _

"_Your father… is gone."_

"_Gone…?" Kagome repeated, stunned. What did she mean by gone? Mama and Papa didn't fight, they were happy. He wouldn't leave her. He couldn't be… no…_

"_Oh Kagome," Mama cried heavily into the phone, wailing with despair. _

_Kagome's face crumpled, her bottom lip trembling and the tears welled and fell from her eyes. She choked out a sob of her own, as she began to cry. She clutched her chest, trying to keep herself from falling to pieces, but it was a battle she would soon lose._

_Her father was dead._

_Carlo booked the first flight out of Italy, nonstop to Chicago for her. She tried to refuse, but her master told her to accept an old man's kindness. She wore her clothes for the wake, knowing that she would run from the airport directly there. She knew she looked like crap, but she didn't care. No one would._

_Rin and Souta picked Kagome up, their faces equally as sorrowful as her own. They'd lost their father too. The trio hugged tightly, happy to be reunited, but they wished under different circumstances. _

_The wake was hard. There were so many people that Kagome barely knew; so many people that apparently knew her, but she couldn't remember any of them. Family and family friends, her fathers' coworkers at the office- all of them came up to the family and expressed their condolences. _

_No matter what anyone said, it wouldn't bring Papa back. _

_People shared memories and laughs, but Kagome couldn't smile. She was so angry, not with her father, but with herself. She couldn't remember the last time they'd talked. She'd been meaning to call him back for over a week, but she just hadn't gotten around to it. She'd been so busy and the time difference made it even harder. _

_She felt the tears slide down her cheeks again, and she bit down on her tongue. She missed her Papa. She missed asking him about his day and how business was going. She missed feeding him new recipes and getting his advice. She missed him telling her not to stay up too late at night because she had things to do the next day. She missed the way he wouldn't let her leave or say goodnight without giving him a kiss on the cheek or a hug. She missed him, and she knew she always would._

_None of them were prepared for the loss. His heart attack had been so sudden, there was no preexisting condition or symptoms that could have altered them to what was to come. One day he was out in the yard, putting up Christmas lights, the next he was gone. _

_Mama looked lost. Kagome could barely look at her mother without tearing up again. Her mother had always been such a happy and loving person, and to see her so broken made Kagome question whether or not this world had any good left in it. _

_She knew that wasn't true, but her sadness overwhelmed any other thoughts she might have had on the matter. _

_Kagome's things arrived in the mail, and she was grateful that she didn't bring much with her during her time abroad. Carlo sent a handwritten letter along with her belongings. He explained that though she hadn't officially completed her apprenticeship in Italy, he would vouch for her skills and expertise in the culinary arts. He ensured her that she had successfully proven herself a worthy chef, and he said he would make sure the school sent her the completed degree. _

_He also included a letter of recommendation, which he hoped she would use at one particular restaurant that a close friend of his owned. Kagome responded with her own letter thanking the older man for everything he had done for her. She promised to visit someday in the future. _

_The decision to move back was her own- her family needed her even though they wouldn't say it to her. Rin was struggling through finishing everything for her nursing degree, and poor Souta was just starting high school. Mama needed to go back to working full time in order to pay the bills and mortgage. Papa left them a decent amount of money, but Mama knew it wouldn't last long with Souta soon off to college too. Kagome knew she was needed there, to help out and to cook for them. She was a second mother, in a way. _

_She'd taken up Carlo's suggestion and was hired at an amazing Italian restaurant. She loved her job, but she wished that things had turned out differently. _

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"In Italy, I thought I was on my own. I don't mean to sound like a downer, but I don't think this will last, Rin," Kagome sighed. She shook her head. "Chances are, Mama's house will burn down and her and Souta will move in with us."

"Don't fucking say that!" Rin shouted at her younger cousin. "Knock on wood."

Kagome did as her cousin bid, tapping on the wooden end table beside her. Rin dug her elbow into her side, almost painfully. Not that Rin was normally violent, but the margaritas were strong and she was annoyed.

"Ow!" Kagome exclaimed, leaning away from her.

"Your father's death was hard on us all, so don't even try to blame that for your loss of freedom. You chose to be here for your family, remember?"

"I know, I know. You're right, Rin. I'm sorry," Kagome looked away.

She wasn't sure when she'd started being a pessimist, but she knew it wasn't good for her or those around her. She tried her best to keep it to herself, but sometimes she couldn't deal.

Rin stood up, deciding that their conversation was headed nowhere. She tore the tape off of the box closest to her, opening it up. Inside she found the delicate place settings that Mama had made for the girls during her spare time. They were a shimmering white lace, where Mama's skill was obvious. Rin placed them on the dining table in front of the chairs.

Kagome joined her cousin in unpacking, finding a box full of silverware and sterling silver cooking utensils.

"So wait, Sesshomaru was the silver asshole's brother?"

"Yeah, his name is Inuyasha. He's a hanyou, and he's actually not so bad," Rin spoke up so Kagome could hear her in the other room.

"Oh really?"

_Hanyou?_ Kagome thought internally. Half-demons weren't necessarily common, but their numbers were increasing steadily as tolerance grew. People were becoming less racist in the modern age, but there were still some who saw mixed races as unequal in many ways. Clearly, that wasn't true. Kagome had no qualms with half-demons. They were people too.

"He apologized to me the next time I saw him. He was just pissy that day. He's a good guy, actually. A little crass, yeah, but you should see him with the kids. He's a pediatric specialist."

Kagome placed the spoons, forks, and knives in their respective places in the drawer organizer as she listened to the brown-eyed woman speak of her colleagues.

"He's got this super sexy girlfriend that came to visit him the other day. She's got to be a movie star or something," Rin rambled on and on. "Sesshomaru doesn't seem to care for the woman, but he won't explain why. Maybe he's just the protective older brother type?"

"You're still not going to ask him out?" Kagome changed the direction of the conversation.

Her cousin needed some happiness, and Kagome would push her to obtain it. Rin was a strong, beautiful woman. She didn't need to wait for the guy.

"God dammit Kagome, no!" Rin shrieked.

Kagome chuckled to herself. She turned and plugged her iPhone into the speaker they had set up earlier to play some background music. She pressed shuffle, and she went back to her musings as she continued to put away the pieces of her kitchen.

"_When I was younger you would tell me_…" Kagome sang along softly to herself. "_…that I should wait to grow up."_

She set down the handful of metal on the countertop, listening. This song always made her cry, but she loved it nonetheless. Her Papa used to tell her that all of the time. That she should enjoy her life and youth, live fully and happily. She'd spent so much time working on her career and learning that she found herself living in a circle. Work and study, work and study. She'd made no social progress. She had a few friends, but they were busy with their lives.

"_...that things don't always go as planned."_

Boy was that true. She didn't think she'd have been living at home again. She didn't think she'd be giving up her apprenticeship to stay with her family and take care of them. She didn't think her father would leave so quickly.

"_At least you didn't, didn't feel a thing."_

She didn't feel a thing. Not anymore. She was numb to the pain and loss. She'd lost her father, her independence, her livelihood in some ways. She had lost her dream, the life she wanted. She wasn't selfish, really. She was happy now, but she couldn't help but feel a little regret and sadness.

She inhaled deeply, holding the air in her lungs until it burned, and released it audibly.

_Stop it_, she told herself. She was going to be happy. Things were going to be fine- no, they were going to be great. She was living with Rin, she was close to her dream job. Mama and Souta were nearby. So she didn't have a man in her life. That wasn't important! She could have one if she tried. She wasn't interested.

"_When I die I'll be fine, cause I know you're always there. When I die, I'm alright, cause I know you'll be there. You are home."_

**A/N: **Song is When I Die by New Found Glory. This chapter was mostly to get to know Kagome's past and character. She abandoned her dream to help her family after her father died. She is pessimistic that things will work out as perfectly as Rin thinks they will. I know there wasn't anything with Kagome/Inuyasha or Rin/Sesshomaru. The next chapter will be very promising as far as that is concerned. Thanks for reading!

**Next:** Ravenous


	5. Ravenous

**Author's Note: **Finally, something you guys might like. This one's a little shorter than the others, sorry bout that. Still looking for a beta!

July, 2013

**On the Rocks**  
Chapter Five: Ravenous  
Ki Ai Sky

It was Thursday, and the weekend couldn't come any sooner. Rin tapped her fingers nervously on her paper cup. She chewed on her bottom lip anxiously; her heart beating rapidly within her chest. Today was the day.

For over a month now, Rin had been meeting the very handsome demonic surgeon for coffee and the occasional lunch break. It was almost suspicious how often their schedules matched up. She supposed that he had something to do with that, but she wouldn't question it. They spent time talking at work, and even a few times over the phone. She was amazed at how much this man had accomplished in his lifetime, what an impressive individual he was.

He wasn't as open with his life as she was, but he would never ignore a direct question when she asked. He also didn't seem to say much unless prompted, but the simple, short sentences he said were enough. He could cheer her up or calm her down with by just saying her name. No one else had such an influence on her. Rin was sure that she could fall for this man, but the waiting… She couldn't take it any longer!

Dammit! He still hadn't asked her on a date. She loved the brief time they spent together frequently, but she wanted more. She wanted a relationship with him, she wanted to be intimate with him. She wanted him to grow a pair and ask her already.

She didn't want to be the one to make the first move, but she wasn't getting any younger, and her midnight fantasies weren't getting any less vivid.

She'd been going back and forth for the past week on being bold and asking him, and she'd reached the point where she was through with waiting. She wasn't going to wait for him to ask her. This was her one and only chance. If he rejected her, so be it. She couldn't live with not knowing anymore.

"Rin." Sesshomaru's deep voice drew her from her internal battle.

His eyes were watching her rhythmically tapping fingers. Some of her coffee had spilled out onto the table. He could tell that there was something on the young nurse's mind, but he was hesitant to ask. He himself had plenty rolling around in his head.

He had been spending nearly every other night with Kagura. The sex had been mind-blowing. However, it was Rin that he fantasized about when he was with her. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he was absolutely confused. He'd never felt this kind of need or want for any woman before in his life. He knew there was something, something extremely unique about the young nurse. He tried denying what she was to him. He'd even tried to go without seeing her, but his resolve withered away within an hour of working. With each passing day it was more and more obvious... But how could that come up in a conversation? How could he explain? How could he tell her the truth?

Rin jumped suddenly at the sound of his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"No," Sesshomaru locked eyes with her, topaz met spice. He looked her over intently; his gaze was hot as he undressed her with his eyes. He knew his imagination would never compare with the real thing. "You've been tapping."

"Have I?" her eyes widened and her cheeks reddened. She laughed nervously, her pitch in voice rising drastically. "I think I've just had too much coffee. My family never lets me have more than one cup in the mornings. They say that I act funny, hahaha. Am I acting funny? I don't think so. Maybe I'm just-" she stopped herself, realizing she was babbling and making a fool of herself.

"How many cups have you had today?"

"Uh… four," she admitted. Maybe Aunt Mikoto and Kagome had a point about the caffeine thing.

"Too much caffeine isn't good for you," Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, pausing for several seconds. He was a cardiothoracic surgeon; of course he knew the side-effects of too much caffeine. He wasn't going to let this beautiful young woman put her health at risk. _She is too precious_…

"There are numerous studies going on exploring the health hazards of excessive caffeine intake. I don't think I need to tell you what they are; you've studied the materials in school I'm sure," his hard golden gaze on her. She met it, sighing deeply.

He reached for his own coffee when she finally spoke.

"Are you ever going to ask me on a date?" she spoke quickly and softly.

His hand jerked in surprise and shock, causing him to pour his nearly full coffee all over Rin.

"Ah!" She gasped in pain from the steaming coffee, jumping to her feet. Her scrub top was dripping with the hot liquid, completely soaked.

Sesshomaru was instantly at her side with numerous napkins. She took a large handful from him, nodding her head in thanks. She dabbed at her shirt, the baby blue material stained by the deep brown of the beverage. Sesshomaru quickly cleaned the mess on the table and floor.

He looked Rin over and frowned. Her scrub top was completely ruined; she would need to change in order to continue working. The risk of contamination was too great to continue wearing it.

"Just my luck," Rin sighed. "This is my spare set," referring to her scrubs. Earlier a young boy with food poisoning had soiled her original uniform. She didn't have any others with her today. She knew she should have done laundry the other day.

Her shirt clung to her skin, accentuating her every curve. Sesshomaru was nearly so mesmerized by her figure itself that he drooled. However, he was far too composed and aware of himself for that to happen. He felt a need to remedy the situation that he was entirely responsible for.

"Come with me," the tall demon turned and headed to the surgeon on-call rooms.

Rin followed without question. She'd learned quickly not to question what he said when he was moving or doing something. He would never answer. She did note that he never responded to her last question. She looked at the ground sullenly as she followed him.

_I guess that's one way of saying no_, she dejectedly thought.

The youkai unlocked the door, holding it open for her. It closed as he released it, locking loudly. She stood still, waiting for what he would do. It was early in the afternoon, so it was unsurprising that the room was completely deserted. Most chose to rest after dinner was served.

Sesshomaru unlocked his locker and began rifling through his belongings, searching silently. Rin watched the handsome inu-youkai with very little emotion on her face. She wasn't sure what she was doing there, and she was still hurting from his subtle rejection. He turned and handed her a dark blue piece of clothing. She cocked her head to the side in question.

"It's one of my spare tops. I ruined yours, you can have this."

"Thank you," she said as she took the soft, worn fabric from him. She gave him a small smile, grateful for his kindness.

Sesshomaru noticed her change in behavior. He furrowed his brow in confusion, inhaling her disappointed scent. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why she was disappointed.

Rin set the blue item on the rest bed next to her, turning away from the dog demon to remove her stained shirt and sighed. _He said no, so what? Maybe we could at least be work friends._ She knew that would never be enough for her deep down inside. She would always want something more from him, but he would probably never want the same.

Sesshomaru watched with undisguised desire, completely forgetting about her sad scent. She slowly lifted the shirt, her skin looking so flawless and so delicious. He gulped audibly, unconsciously. He bit his lip, trying to control himself. If he were to let go, she would definitely turn him away.

Rin turned her head slightly, just enough to see that Sesshomaru was staring. She flushed under his hot gaze, feeling slightly self-conscious. Why was he staring at her like that if he wasn't interested in her? The look on his face was one of sheer lust. Her eyes widened in realization.

Did he just want to fuck her? He seemed so interested in everything she'd said. He shared stories and personal information about himself. Was it just a scheme? Was there some sort of even more terrible hazing process for the new nurses going on here? She'd been warned about some of the hazing that went on here. Maybe this was some elaborate plan? Kagura never yelled at her when she was late, she never had to deal with anything that the security guards told her about.

Sesshomaru was working with Kagura. He was seducing her, tricking her into wanting him. Then he would fuck her and tell everyone about it. She would be the laughingstock of the hospital. She would never be respected, she would never move up. How could someone be so cruel?

Her shoulders drooped miserably. It couldn't be true… She picked up his shirt, and pulled it to her chest. _But he was so considerate, so kind_. Her bottom lip began to tremble as tears welled.

"Rin?" he was brought back to himself when he caught on to the salty smell of tears.

"You didn't really care about me, did you?" she choked out, trying to hold in her tears.

"What? How could you think that?"

"You said no. You don't want to be with me. Was I just a conquest? Something that you wanted to fuck and laugh about?"

"Never!" he shouted, his eyes flaring red. Of course she was turned from him and didn't see his reaction to her accusations.

She clutched the cloth to her even tighter, so confused and miserable. She'd started to really care for him. He was angry that she would say that. Her tears ran down her cheeks.

He needed to do something, he needed to make her stop crying. He approached her from behind and placed his large hands on her tiny, naked waste. Her skin was soft and cold from exposure to the cold hospital air.

She gasped at his sudden touch. His hands were so warm, almost hot. His touch was strong, and it felt _so_ right.

"Rin…" he whispered in her ear as softly and sweetly as he could. He wanted to tell her everything, he wanted to make her smile. But he was scared. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was scared of her rejection. He was more scared than he'd even been in his entire life. More than when he'd dragged Inuyasha out of the burning car that killed their father.

She had stopped crying, her breathing raspy and quick. Her sudden arousal hit him like a ton of bricks, causing his head to spin, possibly from instantaneous bloodloss.

_I want to…_ Sesshomaru thought, his hands shaking uncontrollably as he fought his overwhelming desires. He looked her over: the light blue lacy bra, the soft and supple curves of her hips. He wanted nothing more than to taste her, to feel her. He wanted to know if her skin was as soft as it looked. He wanted to know if it tasted as good as he'd dreamed. He wanted her more than he'd ever wanted anything else.

But if he did this, he might scare her off. She might want nothing to do with him. She had every right to say no. Just because a demon had found them, didn't mean they had to accept. It might kill him to do this now. But, it might kill him to say no.

He didn't want to do this to her now, but how else could he prove himself? She was just crying, but he needed to sooth her in a way more intimate than his words could ever be.

His resolve was nonexistent.

The white-haired demon tightened his grip her hips slightly as to make sure she didn't flee, and he bent down. He ran his hot tongue from her shoulder blade to her collarbone.

Rin gasped in surprise and pleasure. He was so close, he was finally touching her. _Yes_, she threw her head back into his chest, allowing him access to whatever he pleased. She would give him anything he wanted. She knew she couldn't say no- she didn't want to say no. Thank God she didn't have to.

"Rin…" he whispered in her ear seductively this time before biting down gently on the appendage. Rin shivered in delight. She was more turned on than she could ever remember being. She pressed her back into him, wanting to feel his heat and closeness.

His erection pressed into her back, and her own arousal grew knowing his own. Her scent assaulted his nostrils and he knew that there was no way he could go back now. He turned her quickly, but gently. He took the blue clothing from her hands and threw it to the other side of the room.

_I don't care anymore, I don't care if he doesn't want to be with me_, she thought. She wanted this so badly, she wanted him in any way she could get him.

He observed her for a brief moment. Her cheeks were red, her inviting lips parted and breathing shakily. Her cinnamon colored eyes were clouded with lust and desire. Her facial expression practically demanded that he fuck her. Her breasts were held in place by the delicate material, begging for him to release them. He paused just a moment, locking eyes with her for only an instant.

No, there was no turning back now.

He grabbed her hips and brought his lips to cover hers. She met his kiss with equal intensity and passion, whimpering softly as she melted in response to his strong touch. The kiss was desperate, both wanting so much from the other. The fear and hurt of rejection had haunted both of them, but in this moment their fears were dislodged, consumed by burning, raw desire.

Their lips pressed back and forth before Sesshomaru moved his large hand to the back of her neck, deepening the kiss. She tilted her head back further, giving him better access to her mouth. He pulled her closer; his other hand grasping her behind, squeezing the soft flesh.

She gasped in delight. He took advantage of the moment, slipping his tongue into her mouth. He explored her mouth, savored her taste. She moaned low and wrapped her arms around his neck, silently begging that he not stop. His hands roamed over her curves, teasing her bare skin. She shivered in response to his gentle fingertips, claws raking causing the rise of goose bumps.

He gave up his exploration of her mouth, placing butterfly kisses over every inch of her exposed flesh. Her neck, her collarbone, her shoulders. She tugged on the material of his shirt, demanding that he remove it. He obliged quickly, fighting the urge to shred every piece of clothing they both were wearing. He threw it away carelessly before resuming his assault of her skin.

Rin ran her hands over his chest, eyes wide and full of excitement. His chest looked as if it were made of marble. The light skin completely flawless, the impressive muscles too wonderful under her hands. He was hot, deliciously warm.

He kissed and licked his way down her throat towards her all too appealing mounds. He reached behind her, grabbing her bra. He unclasped it skillfully with one hand, using the other to remove the offensive item. His mouth watered in anticipation, wanting to run his tongue all over them. He wanted to taste them, he wanted them to be covered in his scent.

_She is mine_, he thought possessively looking down on her.

Her nipples were hardened into tight, pink peaks. Her breasts were heavy with desire. Her head was swimming with thoughts of lust. She wanted him. She was throbbing, her core pulsing. His lips came onto her nipples, circling them. He sucked gently at first, and then harder as she wound her fingers into this long silver tresses.

This demon turned her on like no other, and maybe, just _maybe_ there could be something between them. She wanted to fuck him, to be fucked by him, but she wanted so much more…

"Sesshomaru…" she moaned as she pulled him closer, arching her back.

Sesshomaru would have smirked at her response, but he was a little preoccupied.

He switched his attention to her other breast, sucking and nipping softly. Rin felt like putty in his hands, her knees threatening to buckle beneath her. She wove her hands in and out of his long hair, not knowing what else to do as he teased her.

_I have to tell her. _

Suddenly, he stopped and was standing up fully, head tilted down. She looked up at him, confusion on her face. He was breathing heavily, eyes hooded by his thick dark eyelashes.

"Next Friday," he stated confidently, huskily.

Not giving her a moment to think, he kissed her passionately while he lowered her to the on-call bed behind her. He pulled away from her. He wanted to tear her pants to bits, but he knew that he was just thinking rashly. He wrapped two fingers around the waistband of her baby blue bottoms and pulled. Rin kicked off her shoes and lifted her behind, helping him to remove them.

He looked her over, clad in only her intimates.

_Yes, so perfect_, he licked his lips with want. Rin was exquisite in every way. Her flat stomach, her well-rounded breasts, her dizzying curves. _Never again, never anyone else_.

Her heartbeat was rapid, fluttering within her chest. She was radiating excitement and need; it called out to him in ways he didn't understand. He was determined to satisfy her need. He would give her anything she wanted.

He was fighting for control; his wants and desires threatened to overtake him.

She watched him look her over and was pleased with his obvious appreciation of her body. She grinned as she gazed at his. Was this really happening? Were her extremely vivid, sexual fantasies really going to come true?

_Please, oh please don't let this be a dream, _she prayed.

"Sessh…" she moaned.

He used his claws, ripping off her blue lace panties. He came on top of her, resting his weight on his elbows as their lips met. She reached for his waist with her hands, pulling his pants and boxers down. He didn't help her as she pushed them down as far as she could. He pulled them the rest of the way off.

He wrapped her bare legs around his waist, pulling him closer. His erection pressed against her sensitive nerves as he rocked against her. She ground her hips onto him, wanting more of him- wanting him buried deep inside her.

_Eager_, he smirked and reached between her legs. He sucked on her bottom lip and his hand found her slick nest. He ran a fingertip over its entrance, feeling how wet and ready for him she was. He ran his thumb over her throbbing clit, feeling her hips jerk in response. Careful of his claws, he rubbed small circles around her, and slid one finger in slowly. She pushed against him, grinding with the motions of his hand. He slid the second finger in, pumping her, working her.

She raked her nails across his back, letting him know how far over the edge he was bringing her. She smelled amazing, he was nearly drunk off of her spicy, sexual scent alone.

He could hear her breathing and heartbeat pick up as he continued to move his fingers. She was so close, so very close. She could feel the initial rumblings of her orgasm coming on, when he suddenly stopped and withdrew from her.

"No, no, no…"

She groaned in frustration. She had been right there, but he wasn't ready for her to finish. He needed more, he wanted to give her more. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she tried to grind against him, but he held her down forcefully. He wasn't going to let her come like this. She would come with him inside her, he had decided.

He kissed her hard, letting her feel his desire. He breathed against her lips raggedly.

"You're mine, Rin," he whispered softly, unsure if she could even hear him, but he had said it.

He lined himself up and slowly entered her. It felt agonizingly good. He felt as if he'd died and gone to heaven. Nothing in his entire life had ever come close to this feeling. It was as if she was made for him, her body was made to compliment his own. They fit together perfectly, and it felt like sheer nirvana.

Rin's head fell back. Every fiber of her being was on fire, and it was incredible. Never before had sex been so good. She mumbled his name incoherently as he pumped in and out of her slowly, as to not hurt her and her delicate body.

"Faster," she begged him.

He thrust into her hard, picking up his tempo. He groaned in pleasure loudly as he was absolutely overwhelmed by the sensations all around him. Her nails dug into his tough demon flesh, her legs wrapped around his waist. His sweat began to bead on his back and chest, coating them both. Her breathing was loud and he knew she was so close to her climax.

"Sesshomaru!" she cried out as she came. He growled low, pleased that he was able to give it to her. He grunted as he followed her into oblivion.

His vision went red as he released himself into her, his hips bucking uncontrollably as he gave himself to her.

It was done. She was mated to him. She would be tied to him for both of their lives. How the fuck was he going to tell her?

**ON THE ROCKS**

Rin's cheeks were red for the rest of the day as she kept rethinking what they had just done together. It had been amazing, absolutely phenomenal. She'd never felt so wonderful during sex- hell, ever in her life. He sparked something within her that she never knew was there.

_Next Friday_, she smiled to herself.

After they recomposed themselves, he asked her on a real date for the following Friday. Rin looked into his honey eyes and felt her heart beat quickly within her. She was falling for him, and she didn't know him well enough yet. She wanted to know him, and she was going to get that chance.

She sat in her chair, filling out a chart for a man who had just come in complaining of chest pain. She grinned, Sesshomaru would be coming if this man really was having heart problems. She took a moment to berate herself. She shouldn't be grateful for another man's health problems.

It was just then that the ER doors flung open loudly. Kagura stormed in, red eyes enraged. Her eyes locked on Rin. Rin knew something was wrong, she had somehow angered her. Her fear began to rise.

Kagura walked up to her and poked her in the center of her chest with her sharp nails. Rin stepped back in response, the poke had been hard and startled her.

"You little slut," Kagura hissed quietly so that no one but Rin could hear her. "In my hospital? With him?"

Her voice dripped venom, her ruby eyes were narrowed with such hatred that Rin was sure she would drop dead at any moment.

How could she know? It had only been an hour! Rin hadn't even seen the charge nurse until this very moment, but she knew already. Rin was rendered speechless. She couldn't deny the truth, nor did she Suddenly, something clicked for her. Kagura was rumored to be merciless towards new nurses, but Rin had been late her first day due to Sesshomaru and she had done nothing to her. Kagura always allowed Rin to go on her breaks at the same time as Sesshomaru. And now, Kagura was angry that Rin had slept with Sesshomaru- jealous maybe. Perhaps Kagura and Sesshomaru were more than colleagues?

"His scent is all over you," she sneered down at Rin.

Rin fought to keep her knees from trembling. Not only was Kagura a demon of some sort, she was also Rin's boss. Rin might be fired due to her indiscretions. Then her entire life would be ruin. She bit her lip in order to keep quiet, to keep herself from telling Kagura to fuck off.

Kagura sniffed Rin's neck in a way that made her all too uncomfortable. Kagura's jaw dropped in disbelief, which quickly morphed to outrage.

"I can't believe he-"

"Enough!" a familiar voice commanded from behind Rin. It wasn't the voice she was expecting, hoping to hear.

"Kagura, stop," the golden eyed doctor narrowed his eyes. "This has nothing to do with you, so stay out of it."

"The hell it doesn't, Takahashi," the youkai female spat out.

"Sessh makes his own decisions, he never needed your approval. You are his friend, so unless you want to be cut completely out, you better shut the fuck up," Inuyasha advised.

"How could he do this?!"

"Talk to him, but leave Rin out of this. None of this is her fault."

Rin had relaxed some, sure that Kagura wasn't going to physically harm her now. But she was very confused and frustrated. She felt as though the charge nurse and pediatric doctor were speaking in code.

_Okay, so they can smell what happened_, she came to terms. She knew that demons had increases senses and physical capabilities, but she didn't know much about it. Demons tended to keep their information among their kind. It was classified, and no one could make a demon share any information they didn't want to.

Kagura hissed in outrage. Rin looked on her with sympathy. There was nothing she could say or do that would make any of this make any sense, but Rin could feel the hurt radiating off of the wind demoness.

"Just leave, Kagura. Take a few days off; talk to Sessh tomorrow."

"Don't tell me what to do, Inuyasha," she glared at him.

"Keep your emotions out of the workplace. You will lose your job, the board is tired of your bullshit," he warned her.

"This fucking slut needs to keep it in her pants in the _workplace_," she turned her glare to Rin once more.

"Shut the fuck up and go home, Kagura, before I make you. She didn't do anything to you, so leave her out of it."

Kagura growled in frustration and stomped off to the lockers, fetching her belongings.

Inuyasha brushed his bangs with the back of his hand and sighed audibly in relief.

"Whew, that could have been worse."

Rin looked at the young doctor with a curious face. _Why did he help me? I mean, it's not like we're friends or anything. Just polite ever since that first day really. _

He gave her a toothy smile and put his hand gently on her shoulder in a calming gesture. He patted her shoulder slightly, in a 'well-done kid' kind of way before he turned to walk away.

"Inuyasha?" Rin called softly, stopping him in his tracks.

The hanyou turned his head towards her. Rin would admit that he was handsome, but nowhere near as good looking as his older brother. He was rougher, where Sesshomaru was refined and sophisticated. When Rin looked at them and compared the two, it was obvious that Inuyasha was the younger. He was crass and rough around the edges, but he had a good heart and went out of his way to do good things.

"Would you like to come over for dinner sometime this week?" Rin asked without hesitation. She knew she would invite Sesshomaru as well. The tricky part would be convincing Kagome to help her cook. They still had a few days to prepare, and Rin would have to pick a night that Kagome didn't work. Thank God, her cousin didn't have a social life! "Consider it my thanks for saving me from Kagura."

Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Would this Sunday work for you?"

**A/N: **Hopefully the next chapter will be a little more of what you guys are looking for. Remember though, Sesshomaru still has to deal with Kagura and Inuyasha is still with Kikyo. Much will happen before Inuyasha and Kagome get together. Be patient (:

**Next**: Unpleasant Encounters


End file.
